Struggles, Jobs and Lamborghinis
by SpyrosTF1923
Summary: Lily White had always lived a rough life. Her dad passed when she ten because of Cancer, leaving her mother and herself alone, in dingy house with little money or food. Now she's 19, just finished school, her mom has cancer and she praying for a miracle. When she runs into a group of people with fancy cars more then once in a day, what'll happen? Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe
1. Chapter 1

I flicked my eyes to the clock on the wall, sighing through my nose. There was 4 minutes left of my 4th and final period of school(literally; it was my very last day of school), it was 3:21 and I was waiting for 3:30! Freedom was so close that I could practically taste it! I watched the really thin red line thingy tick around the whole clock.

"Ms. White! Are you going to sit there and stare at the clock for the rest of class, or are you actually going to listen?" my teacher, Mr. Sanchez, asked from the top of the class, right by the chalkboard. I looked up at him and smiled before speaking up

"I'm gonna sit here and stare at the clock." I replied, just as the bell rang. I picked up my binder, my English textbook tucked inside, and stood up, exiting the classroom before he could call me back in for detention. I walked over to my locker, which was located at the south end of school. The south side of school only had 5 or 6 lockers in the wall, the rest of it just old abandoned classrooms for back in the 50's, a old janitor's closet, which wasn't big enough to hold the supplies anymore, and two doors that led to the parking lot. Nobody else traded their locker for one over here because it's rumoured to be 'haunted', so I was the only one over in this end. Pfft, it's just old and isn't used anymore, 'cause the school was built onto this hall.

I closed my locker, slinging my backpack over my shoulder; pulling my car keys out of my pocket and heading towards the back doors. I almost reached my car, and looked up to see 2 cars, both on each side of my car. 2 Lamborghini Gallardos. One red and one yellow were right next to my custom painted, matte black Mustang Boss 429

I stopped, frozen in shock and anger. Nobody had ever parked next to me, only because I don't like anybody. Once, a group of guys from the Football team heard my car pull into the lot and when I got out, one of them touched the hood. Bad… idea. I punched him so hard that he broke his nose and was forced to go to the hospital, minor concussion too. So, now, I had two people _parked_ next to me.

I narrowed my eyes, looking around for anybody out of place, who might park here. Not to far from the red Lamborghini, a Peterbilt 379 long-nose, A GMC Topkick, a Search and Rescue Hummer, a Pontiac Solstice, a police officer's car, a bright blue Porsche, a black and yellow Camaro, two Chevy Traxes (one red, one green) and 3 matching Motorcycles were parked, sitting almost tensely. Across the lot, a little bit away were approximately 14 people, all their backs to me, talking to the school's principal.

I narrowed my eyes further, walking up to the yellow Lambo. I crouched down and starred into one of the headlights. I heard a little growl, just barely and turned around to see all of the people that were talking to the principal, now focused on me, some of them gaping in shock, some just starring at me, waiting to see what I was going to do, and one of them barring his teeth at me, telling me this was his. I smiled at him, turning around a standing up. I turned towards my car, dragging my index finger across the hood, down the side of the door and stopped when I reached my car.

I lifted my head to see him shaking, almost with anger. I smirked and opened my door, sliding the key into the

ignition, and driving out of the lot, down shifting 5th gear once I was on the highway.

I got home after 5 minutes and applied the safety break to my car. I grabbed my backpack, holding it by the top and opening the door, hitting the damned thing with my shoulder when it jammed, closing the door once I got inside.

"Hey Ma! I'm home!" I called, walking into the living room of our ratty little house

"Hey Lil. How was scho-" her question, asked in an extremely raspy tone, was cut off by her coughing

"Easy Ma! If you talk to much it'll only get worse!" I said, kneeling down beside her on the couch. I looked up at her saline bag, it was almost empty "School was fine, how many saline bags have you gone through?" I asked, completely concerned with how much was left in the bag.

She looked at me, avoiding my gaze and staring at the couch instead

"None. I didn't change this one yet." she muttered obviously embarrassed. I sighed through my nose, closing my eyes, trying to control my anger. I've always had anger issues, even as a child. It's not _bad _but it's definitely not good. Sometimes my anger gets so bad that I explode on whoever is closest. I get that from my dad. I do control it around my Mom, only because she is a 3 year cancer patient, gone through 7 months of chemi, and is going back for an 8th try. She lost her hair on the 4th try, her voice was lost for 6 months on the 7th try (hence the raspy tone), and came close to losing her leg on the 3rd try. Now she needs to live off saline, because her body no longer produces enough blood to support her for a long period of time, and has to constantly change it.

I was cut off my thoughts as Mom started coughing. The coughs sounded painful to the throat and extremely raspy. I walked into the kitchen once she stopped, reaching into the pantry, pulling out another, fresh saline bag. I counted the ones we had left and growled under my breathe. _Damn_ I thought. I'd need to go pick up more at the hospital tonight to last her tomorrow. I quickly replaced the bag once mom's breaths started becoming louder and more rigid.

"Ma, we're almost out of saline. I'll go get some, pick up dinner and be back in, let's say, an hour ok? Ok." I said, getting up quickly so she couldn't offer to give me money, and jumping into my car. I took 15 minutes before I hit the hospital. I locked my car door behind me, walking into the hospital; looking for my mom's friend Sadie. _Hmm, must be her weekend_. I got to the front desk and rang the little bell. A receptionist came to my aid smiling.

"Hi, my name is Lily White, daughter of Mary White. She's running low on saline and I'd like to buy about 20 bags" I said quickly before she could ask me what I wanted; a tight smile forcing itself onto my face.

"Room 212" she said, losing the smile and walking back into the back room. I scoffed, turning around and heading for the stairs. I climbed, not really feeling like taking my chances with the elevator. I wrenched open the door, and stepping into the hall, just as the elevator dinged. 16 people stepped out. 14 of them were the ones from school. The two others, one female, pretty with good lengthed black hair and nice brown eyes, the other, a male with short brown hair and brown eyes, were new. The male looked my way just as I turned and walked. I heard footsteps behind me, probably going to a room this way. I reached room 212, walking and grabbing my card.

"Lily White" was all I said. The guy behind the counter took the card, swiped it through the machine, a slight ding resounding it before he nodded; heading to the back. He came back not long after, holding a big paper bag. I thanked him, handing him a 50

"Keep the change" he gave a wide grin and a 'thank you' before I walked out. In the parking lot, the same cars from school were all in the parking, but this time a military car, an army hummer, had it's hood propped open and they all looked confused some scratching their heads. One guy in the car turned the key and the engine struggled before stopping. I rolled my eyes. How could _**guys**_ not know a dead battery when they heard one. I opened my trunk, grabbing two booster cables, and driving over to them. I applied the safety brake, opening the door. I popped my hood. Attaching the two cable to my battery

"What are you doing?" one of them, one of the females that looked like triplets, the one with pink hair, asked. I ignored her, attaching the wires to the battery of the Jeep. I turned key in the Jeep, jump starting it. I took the cables off, put them into my trunk and sat in my car.

"Thank you." a bald African-American said. I nodded to him "What's your na-" was all I heard before racing out of the parking lot. I never told people my name. Not anymore. I stopped by Wal-Mart, picking up some noodles and sauce, before heading home. It took about 20 minutes, cause of rush hour, but when I got home I started boiling the water. Ma was sleeping on the couch, so I was about to stir the water when I heard three knocks on the door. I opened it, a straight face on. _Seriously?!_ I though as I saw the people from the hospital and school, standing in my drive way, the two men in Army Greens on my porch.

"Can I help you" I half growled half politely asked. The African-American seemed taken aback, while the other one, with brownish blondish hair clenched his fists

"May we come in?" the blonde one asked, taking a step closer. I took a step forward, blocking his way.

"No." I replied simply. The African-American just pulled a card out of his pocket

"If you're looking for a job, call us" he said, turning, nudging the blonde one. Both of them left, getting into the car. The guy that owned the yellow Lambo glared at me, before stepping into the car and starting the engine, racing down the street, the red one right behind him. I watched as all of them slowly took their turns following the Lambos down the street. I watched them before going inside and throwing the card onto the counter, seriously no considering at all. I added noodles to the now boiling water, stirring occasionally so the water didn't bubble up and spill over. After about 6 minutes, I warmed up the sauce, then I added the now inflated noodles into a strainer, emptying the water and pouring back into the pot. I scooped some bland noodles into a small, bowl and placing them next to my mom. I added sauce into my spaghetti and stirred it.

I sat down at the table, eating dinner until the clock read 8 o'clock. I washed my dish, seeing my Mom hadn't waken up to eat her dinner. I put her noodles, along with the leftovers into a container and carelessly throwing them into the empty fridge. I looked at the see through cookie jar, seeing the empty contents. One penny, two one dollar bills and a few quarters.

I heard Mom stir on the couch. I walked into the living room, kneeling onto one knee and smiling as she rubbed her eyes

"Hi" she rasped

"Hi" I echoed, smiling a little more when she stretched "you okay with Spaghetti today and tomorrow? We're a little short on change." I asked

"Lily, please. Let me go back out and get a job. You need the money to get into college." she pleaded.

"Mom-"

"No Lily, I want to."

"Mom-"

"Lily I-"

"Mom!"

"No! Lily you need-"

"NO! MOM I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GET A JOB!" I yelled, slamming my hands down onto the table that she used to eat, breathing heavily, my fists clenching

"Look I-" I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm my anger "I won't allow you to work. You're sick. Physical action will only worsen your condition. I lost dad to cancer. I'm not losing you to. It-It's **not** happening," I said. She teared up and blinked, a single tear sliding down her cheek. I sighed, rubbing my hands down my face.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said, walking back into the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her rub her nose with the back of her hand, before turning around and closing her eyes, beginning to fall asleep.

I braced my arms against the counter, rubbing my face again. My eyes locked on the loose change in the jar. Right in front of the jar was the business card that the military man gave me. I picked it up and read it. The words that were imprinted and a tad smeared read 'N.E.S.T business operative. Mechanic needed. If interested please call _613-xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I picked up the phone and walked outside. I dialled the number, waiting for a voice, automatic or in-person. I waited three rings, just about to hang up when I heard a voice _Hello, and thank you dialling N.E.S.T. For personal calls to N.E.S.T hit one, for protection needs hit 4, for the job offer as a Mechanic hit 9. _Can't get any more obvious then that. I hit the number 9, and hear _thank you. Please hold_ I sat on the top step, waiting until I heard a voice, distinctly male

"Hello?"

"Yes hello? My name is Lily White. I was given one of your business cards by a soldier. His name tag read W. Lennox. He offered me job or job interview. I was wondering if I could set something up." the voice on the other end gave a little almost-choke before speaking.

We planned a date for an interview, on Thursday, which was exactly two days away. I hung up once we finished our conversation, and starred up at the stars.

_Well, can't get much worse now, can it Dad?_ I asked mentally, looking at one star in particular.

* * *

**This is just a test Chapter, to see how much it's like by you lovely readers So please favorite, follow and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers or any characters beside my OC Lily White an her mother Mary White or any side characters that are not seen in the movies or T.V shows.**

* * *

The next day Ma was not happy. She yelled, more liked rasped really loud, for almost an hour about how it should be her making the income for us, not me. Plus, if that wasn't bad enough, she wore 'the look' for the rest of the day, ignoring me every time I spoke a single word. After, I couldn't help but smile when I looked over and chuckled silently seeing her sleeping, mouth agape just a tad and one hand hanging over the side of the couch. N.E.S.T had called that night, around 7ish, just to confirm my interview, to which I responded with an uninterested 'yes'.

I barely slept that night, which sucked. I had run through my checklist a million times. My resume was done, nothing really on there besides 3 different high schools, an odd job at a car shop when I was 16-17 and a 'good word' from Toby Johnson, the head of the car shop, who had **loved** me and my ability to fix and care for a car.

Now, I'm not saying I'm scared of the dark, because I'm not. I love the dark. But now that I'm sitting beside to men, particularly large, both of which carry **loaded** guns, in the back of a military vehicle, with no windows and one back door, not a fan. My head was resting in the palm of my hands. I was bored out of my mind! I looked around, taking note of the extra ammo on the wall of the box, before rolling my eyes and looking back at the bench on the opposite side of me. One man, whose name tag read R. Grant, sat beside me, staring forward as well, but not looking half as bored as I probably did. The guy on the other side, whose name tag read P. Van, was staring at me, narrowing his eyes every once in a while.

After what seemed like forever, the vehicle came to a stop. I straightened my back, my face not changing it's bored expression.

"Let's go" Grant said, grabbing my elbow. I stood up, wrenching my elbow out of his grasp and following Van, who was ahead. He opened the gate, and kept walking. I caught it before it could close, scoffing at how ignorant that was. I bit my lip, stopping the little growl from coming out of my throat, holding it open for Grant. As we were walking down the hallway I couldn't stop myself. I slowed down a tad, backing up so that I was next to R. Grant, and the words came out before I could stop them

"What's your first name R Grant?" I asked, looking forward. I felt him stiffen beside me and out of the corner of my eye I could see his face go from bored to shocked

"Robert. You're Lily, I assume." he said more then asked. I nodded, a small 'mhmm' being pronounced. We walked the rest of the way to a metal detector. My belt came off; my shoes went too, and I walked through. Nothing beeped, which allowed me to put my shoes and belt back on. At first P. Van, who I soon found out was actually Paul, was supposed to take me to meet the men who showed up at my door the other day, but Robert stepped in. So now, I was walking next to Grant, a little more comfortable now that he didn't carry a weapon; at least no in his hand.

No words were said or exchanged; we just walked. I looked around, taking mental images of the places that seemed important Grant stopped at this huge door, pushing it open from the bottom, offering me to walk in. I smiled, a little smile as a thank you, before walking forward.

After I heard the door close I lifted my head, just to freeze in shock. The cars that I had seen in the school parking lot were there **again** the only difference was this time they were clean, and looked like part of a dream. The one that caught my eye the most was the Yellow Lamborghini that was next to my car at school. The guy who owned it had to be not too far. I smirked, thinking of what I could do to the car before he saw, but quickly decided against it. This was just an interview. They could very easily turn me down because of one stupid little mistake.

Robert tapped my shoulder, nodding towards the right; towards a man, probably in his early 30's wearing Army drags. From behind his hair was extremely dark blonde, with a tint of brown hair. The man must've heard us walking because he turned around. It was the man whose name tag read W. Lennox. I stood in front of him, nodding at him before he smiled at me.

"I didn't know you had read my name tag" he chuckled. I furrowed my brow, thinking for a few seconds before I figured that he was referring to my call I had made on Tuesday when I mentioned his name over the phone.

"I may be young, but if two men are standing on my front porch with, like 12 people as backup, I will take not of any name or word I can see, W Lennox." I spoke, trying extremely hard not to add sarcasm to that sentence.

Luckily he just laughed. The next thing he did made me stiffen in fear and I could feel my pupils dilate. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. My eyes flicked straight to his hand. He must've noticed that I was uncomfortable because he slipped his arm off, before smiling again.

"Why don't you come with me, show me what you got." he said. I nodded, following him to the row of cars.

"So, why are these **sports** cars in a _military_ faction?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, these cars are privately owned by milita- How are you doing that?" he cut off his statement with a question, staring at my quirked eyebrow. I smiled at him, trying hard not to laugh "Anyway, these cars are privately owned by military … personnel. But you would be working on them as well as the military issue vehicles. Now show me what ya got" he said, before an evil smirk crossed his face "Show me what ya got on the yellow Lamborghini" he finished. I smiled at him before looking over.

It looked tense, an, almost, angry aura surrounding it. I walked over, noticing cuts and scrapes over the doors and the trunk. I ran a hand over one of the cuts, a look of shock and disgust crossing washing over my face

"Who would do something like this?" I muttered to myself, actually angry, even though I wasn't exactly a fan of this car, that someone would … _disrespect_ a machine like this on that level. Once I finished my look over I looked up at Lennox. "Do I get to work with the engine?" he nodded

"In time" was all he replied "Come with me" he, and another guy, bald, clearly African-American, probably the same age, whose name tag read R. Epps, walked towards a military Jeep. Lennox popped the hood, motioning me towards the engine

"Come one" Epps said "Whatcha got?"

* * *

I was sitting on a chair, signing all these confidentiality agreements about 'secret government program' and 'will serve treason if found guilty' and all that sha-bang. What felt like an hour later, I stood up and walked back to the main hangar. Nobody was roaming the halls, and the time read 12 o'clock so I figured they were all at lunch. I leaned against the wall, looking at the 'privately owned cars' They all sat in the same places they did before.

I walked over to the big GMC Topkick, running my fingers over all the cuts and gashes around the metal. This one had to be the worst. I looked around, noticing cans of paint. I walked over, finding the black paint and a buffer. I wanted to laugh out loud. I wasn't supposed to start work until Monday and I'm starting now. I buffed all of the metal, in gentle slow circles, before finishing, pulling out paint brushes, putting the first coat of paint over the chipped, faded black. Once that was finished and I was waiting for the first coat to dry, to apply the second coat, I looked over and saw a can of yellow paint. It almost matched the Lamborghini's color.

An idea popped into my head. I took a little black paint, mixing it with the yellow, making a gold color. I walked over to the Lamborghini. I knew I shouldn't have been changing the shading but, oh well. I buffed the cuts over this car, finishing the first coat of paint.

Once both vehicles had their second coat dried and secured, I left the hangar, looking for Will. I found him eating lunch in the food court. The only thing was he was eating around other people. I growled, knowing I would have to socialize. I walked over and tapped his shoulder. His hand flew up with one finger extended in a 'give me a minute' gesture. I tightened my lips together, tapping his shoulder a little more firmly. He tunred around, his face wore an annoyed looked, but when he saw me it changed to surprise.

"Lily, can I help you?" he asked.

"Can I go now?" I asked sharply, tapping my foot slightly.

"Oh yeah sure. Optimus, I'll be right back" he spoke to the biggest man who sat in front of him. He lead me too his car, putting me in the back of the car. I sighed, realizing I would have to be in the back of a vehicle, unable to know the exact where-abouts of my work.

* * *

I waved Lennox a goodbye as he pulled down the road. I shoved open the door, dropping my bag on the ground and my keys on the ledge

"Hey Ma!" I shouted. I heard an extremely faint and raspy 'Lily?' I walked into the living to see Mom just waking up from a nap. I smiled, pulling out the leftovers from last night, and reheating some of them for her. I placed the bowl on her little table, kissing her forehead and smiling as I watched her nibble on the noodles. I opened the fridge, sighing at what was in there. The leftovers from last night, a water bottle, Mom's medicine, margarine and a few slices of cheese. I buttered the two pieces of bread, the one on the top and the bottom that nobody likes, buttered the outside and placed cheese on the inside. I put the buttered sandwich on the frying pan and waited five minutes. I flipped the sandwich and waited a little more. Once the sandwich was done, I placed my grilled cheese sandwich on a plate and sat at the table.

I sighed as I finished, placing the plate in the sink and pulling a saline bag out of the cupboard. I replaced Ma's saline bag, picking up her bowl. She mumbled a 'thanks', switching channels on the T.V. I washed the dishes, putting them away before I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door, surprised to see this huge, barrel chested guy, probably about 6ft 3. He had black hair, styled in a military hair cut, and a scar on his right eye. His chest was **huge**, his arms looked like _pythons_. What scared me the most was the fact that the Topkick from work was parked on the side of the road. That's when it hit me. He owned the car.

"You Lily?" he asked, his voice had just a tint of a British accent.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked, my voice cold.

"I just wanted to thank you for fixing my truck. He needed that paint coat too." he replied. Just by looking at him I could tell thanking me was a little bit of a challenge. He stuck his hand out, which made me mentally groan. When people tried to shake my hand, I felt obliged to shake theirs too. I reached out, my tiny little hand slipping into his. His hand practically ate mine.

"You're weelcooome" I said, dragging out the last word, just a little confused. He nodded, before stepping back and off the porch. He opened the door, jumping into the drivers seat, and driving down the road again.

I watched him drive away, my brows furrowed together, just a little confused. When the big black behemoth faded into the distance, I sighed, my hands on my hips. I shook my head, completely confused as to why he did that. I didn't even know his name. I turned walking into the house. Just as I closed the door I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed and laughed until I was sure my face was red.

I'm pretty sure he and I would get along fine.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Please Favorite, Follow and Review! Your Reviews are what keep me going!**


	3. Chapter 3

** watch?v=4vK3qwMEIpQ**

**That's the link for the music she makes. You don't have to listen to all of it , or even any of it! I do NOT own it, nor do I know who made it. It is just one of my favorite mixes and one I am currently listening to.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own transformers. I only own my OCs**

**Please continue on reading. I love it when you guys love the chapters. Please tell me if my writing is getting better! I need to know! Only to think, this story just started as an idea I wrote down while procrastinating on having to do my Geography work in class! Haha. Also, I'm not sure at when the next update will be, only because my mare (Female horse) is pregnant and guess what... SHE'S DUE THIS WEEK! This week I'm supposed to get a baby horse, foal, and I'm soooooo excited! My friend says I'm nuts because (I'm trusting you with this information! SHH) I'm only 14 and I should be riding my horse not breeding her, but I can only ride her 4-5 out of 12 months, so I decided, after 5 years of owning her, it was time for a change**

**Also! I need you guys to choose! Who do you want Lily to be-friend first?**

**-Ironhide**

**-Sideswipe**

**-Jazz**

**-Mirage**

**-Ratchet**

**-Optimus**

**-Bluestreak**

**-Wheeljack**

**-Skids and Mudflap**

**-Chromia**

**-Arcee**

**-Elita-one (or all three triplets)**

**-Prowl**

**-Bumblebee**

**Don't worry! she will _eventually_ befriend Sunny, but currently, they want to tear each other apart! I think I have an idea as to where I want this story to go, but please, I beg on my knees, for you guys to Follow, Favorite, Review and be patient. And if you could also maybe, sorta, kinda give me some ideas for this story that'll help too! But just focus on who she should befriend and I'll focus on this story and on my horse! Thanks! You guys are the best 3 **

* * *

Within the first week, I had already made an impression on Ironhide, the big guy who showed up at my door. I asked about his name, but they said it was a code name. I bought that, for now.

Lennox laughed when he had looked for me at lunch in the cafeteria, but instead, found me in the main hanger, working. At the time I had been fixing the gash on the red Lamborghini, owned by 'Sideswipe', when Lennox tried to sneak up behind me, but I had heard him. When he 'boo'ed I laughed, smiled at him and winked. He narrowed his eyes at me, before pulling out his house key and dragging it across the hood, leaving a long white scratch. My face turned as red as the car's paint, I swear. I growled at him about the fact that if he did that one more time... well, I'd rather not say, for like 5 minutes before marching back over and buffing repairing the new scratch. When I looked back, he was gone. This job rocked, the only thing is I wish I could drive my own car there.

I was currently laying on the floor of the van, starring at the roof. The back door opened to reveal Epps. He laughed before holding his hand out and bowing

"M'Lady" he said

"Why thank you, young sir" I curtsied, jumping out and grabbing my bag. I patted my buddy, the big black truck, as I passed

"Hey muscles" I muttered

I walked past the Lamborghini, patting each of their hood "Hey Cherry, Hey Mustard" I said, as I reached my work belt. I swear I could hear the car growl. I turned around holding my work belt in my hand, not really expecting anyboy to be there, only to come face to face with Sunstreaker, the owner of the yellow Lamborghini

"What did you just call my car?" he growled. I could see his fists clenched out of the corner of my eye. I smiled up at him, before stepping closer and whispering in his ear

"Mustard" I dropped back down to flat foot and walked around him, but he caught my free wrist. My head whipped around to glare at him

"Let me go!" I said. All he did was narrow his eye and tighten his grip

"Let. Go." I growled

"Call my car that one... more... time"

Now I know I shouldn't have done anything else. I meant this guy and I practically hated each other. Correction, we do hate each other, but I couldn't help it. My anger kinda, sorta, maybe kicked in and I did the one thing my Dad had taught me to do while he alive. I kicked him. Right where the Sun don't shine.

He groaned, his hand realising mine to hold his crotch. I backed up, away from him, about to turn around and go back to work, but I ran into a wall. I looked up, pretty sure that a wall wasn't **supposed** to be there. A smirking Ironhide stood there, looking at Sunstreaker.

"Impressive" he rumbled, laughing. Sunstreaker remained hunched over, groaning in pain. As soon as he stood up he directed his eyes at me and growled; taking a step towards me

"Sunstreaker enough" a deep, baritone voice echoed throughout the room, causing me to jump. Optimus Prime (*sigh* another codename) stood behind Ironhide, to the side, so I could clearly see him. Sunstreaker ignored him, taking another step forward. He lunged at me, but one of Ironhide's arms wrapped around my back, the other swinging under my legs, lifting me off the gound bridal style, swinging me around and stepping to the side. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker's twin, stood infront of the raging man, trying to calm him down.

"Sunny, come on" he pleaded. That made my eyebrow fly upwards

"Sunny? People call you? Sunny? Hmm Suuuuuu-nnnnyyyy. Has a nice ring to it" I smiled at him. I knew that provoked him further and a part of me wanted to punch myself in the face.

Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide chuckled silently, but Sunstreak-Sunny growled at me. Sideswipe and his friend Jazz somehow managed to push the fuming blondie into a different room. As soon as the door locked, Ironhide put me down.

"You enjoy provoking him, don't you?" Mirage asked. I looked at him and my eyes widen just a hair. When had so many people gathered in the room? Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Mirage, Skids, Mudflap, Prowl, Lennox, Epps, Wheeljack and the triplets, Chromia, Arcee, Elita-One (though most people just call her Elita), Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet were currently in the room, and had probably watched this go down.

"He and I just don't get along. He m-"

"HA! 'Don't get along' is an understatement" Mirage laughed. I groaned and shoved my face into my palms

"He makes me so **angry**, and I can't _control _myself after he hits my breaking point." I exclaimed into my palms, though to them it was probably muffled.

What sounded like Ratchet chuckled and pat my back

"He makes it easy for you to get upset as well. Don't place all the blame on yourself. He takes a big part in your 'toss up' as well" he said

"Ratchet!" I wailed "Stop using small, fancy words in a big sentence to make them sound proper" Everybody laughed.

All of the sudden a 'bang' was heard, causing me to lift my head. Jazz, who had both hands on the door, attempting to close it, was on this side, somebody on the other side, making the door stay in place between the resistance.

"No! Ya can come ou' once you've calmed down." he yelled

Finally, he managed to close it. He leaned against the door with his back, his hands on his knees as he panted. Then he did something I didn't expect. He laughed.

"Ah think ya really piss'd 'im off. He's still yellin' a' Sideswipe to let 'im out" he wheezed out after he laughed.

"Well, this has been one_ hell _of a morning, but I would like to get paid, so see ya" I said, giing a lazy, to fingered salute after picking up my tool belt. I heard a handful of the, laugh as I headed towards the Jeep room, and Lennox say 'don't we all' before I closed the door behind me. I placed my belt on my waist, hand on my hips and stared at the dirty, banged up military jeeps.

"Ok babies, let's get you all cleaned up.

* * *

A couple of hours later I heard the door open and close, the sound of heavy footfalls followed.

"Whoever you are, _**get out**_. I have work to do!" I yelled, pulling out branch that was propped above the exhaust pipe in the back of Jeep 0124. Whoever it was chuckled.

"Wow, you're just like Hatchet" I slid out from underneath the Jeep, propping myself up on my elbows, only to stare at a smirking Sideswipe.

"Hatchet?" I questioned, lifting an eyebrow. He just shrugged

"Yeah, it's what we call Ratch-How are you doing that?" he asked, extending a finger to touch my quirked eyebrow. I smirked at him, laying back down on the rolly thingy and sliding back under the Jeep

"Why do you call Ratchet 'Hatchet?"I asked

"Sunny and I just started calling him that. I stuck I guess" he responded

"Wow, Sunstreaker can do something other than growl? Wah" I gasped, and heard him laugh

"By the way, speaking of Sunny, thanks." he said. Now normally when someone says thanks you just say 'welcome' or 'you are most certainly welcome' but I was lost

"Thanks for what?" I asked as I rolled out from underneath the vehicle "Pass me that rag" I added. He turned around, grabbing the old brown rag that had various holes and oil stains on it, passing it to me. I caught it mid-air, rubbing my hands on it

"The paint." I froze as he said this.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I hae my ways. But he had been complaining to me for a long time about changing his color from a nasty yellow to a gold or at least a darker yellow. I know he's not saying 'thanks' but you needed to know he's thankful" he stated.

"Wow, so blondie can actually be _thankful_! I think I'm gonna faint" I mumbled. How he heard that, I don't know, but he did because he laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Believe me when I saw he's thankful. Especially when you buff him. But he's a bit of an af-ass sometimes and he's always been like that. Don't sweat it" he smiled at me.

"Yeah, well, I will treat him the way he treats me. If he wants to be an arrogant ass like that, so be it." I smiled at him, a big toothy, teasing grin.

"You're a peice of work Lily, you know that." he rubbed my hair, leaning against the counter

"I've been told"

* * *

I sat at home, starring out of the window, at the rain, my hands clasped together, my head leaning against my hands. Mom had gone to the hospital for chemo, and I sat at home, not even hiding my worry. _What if it doesn't work __**again**_ was all that run through my mind. I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. I looked at my keys in the basket at the front of the house. A water drop hit the top of my head. I looked up, seeing one of, like, fifteen leaks in the roof. A water drop barreled down, thanks to gravity, and hit my cheek. I blinked as it slid down my face, over my jaw line and onto my neck.

I wiped the water from my skin, looking back at my keys. I picked up my boots, slipping them on and grabbing my keys. I ran to my car, slipping in as fast as possible. I slipped the key into the ignition. My gas meter sky-rocketed and I smiled. I had enough money to actually buy a **full** tank of gas. I put the car into reverse, flinging my arm over the back of the passenger seat and backing out of the drive way. I placed it into 1st gear, hitting the gas pedal

About an hour later I pulled into the recording studio. I parked my car, making sure it was locked, before slipping the keys into my front pocket. I walked in, waving at the receptionist, Shelby. She smiled at me, waving back. I opened the door to the stairs, walking up three flights. I opened the door on the third level, letting it close lazily behind me. I headed to the right, out of habit. At the 4th door down, with the number 36B on top, I yanked the door open, stepping inside. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of air freshener and rubber. I opened my eyes, walking over and settling at the chair infront of the DJ setup. I slipped the headphones over my ears. I smiled to myself as music played once I hit the button.

My hands danced over the disks,buttons and tunners, turning them in a symphony as the background music played. I was so distracted and the music was playing so loudly that I didn't notice my phone vibrating in an emergency phone call from N.E.S.T...

* * *

**So sorry for the cliff hangar! And I'm sorry for such a short chapter! Please Favorite, Follow and Review, because I live off of those! Love yous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! This one took 6 pages on Microsoft! 6 pages! Now, I didn't think I would be able to get this up, but this morning, at 3;30 in the mornin, my mare foaled. I was surpised it was so early in the week, but even more surprised, when not only was she exceptionally good with it, but she foaled twins! Two! I wish I knew how to post photos, for those of you who care, but I do not, sadly. If any of you would like to see, and know how, please do tell!**

**Anyway, Prowl won, my sisters had two votes, and he won by 6, Sideswipe right behind with 5. So close! Also, thanks to my dad, I got to stay home today from school to watch my new little additions to the family, so I thought of you lovelies and decided, since everybody was looking forward to the next chapter, to, with the help of my dogs, make a new chappie for yous! This one was fun to write, and I hope you all love it as much as I do.**

**But, sadly I have another question, so here it is:**

**Would any of you like to know Lily's past? Why she dislikes Sunstreaker, was cold and blocks people out, and only has her mother? Her fears, memories and, ya know, other shtuff? Please tell me!**

**As always, I do NOT own Transformers, only my OCs**

**My two new little foalies would like you to Review, Favorite and Follow, because iot makes me write faster! Literally, now that I actually write a story, I realize how much of a help the reviews are!**

* * *

By the time I left the recording studio, after paying the receptionist for my time, it was close to 11 o'clock. The roads were quiet and not a lot of people were on the main roads, the back roads being deserted. When I got home, having to basically _kick_ the door in, I flopped down onto the couch. I stayed there, feeling better now that my mind was on other things other then Mom's chemo. My peace was disturbed, however, when I heard my phone going off.

I sauntered over and picked up the old phone

"Hell-"

"Lily!" it was Epps… I think "I just sent Epps over with the van. We need you here, NOW!" ok so it wasn't Epps.

Whoever it was, probably Lennox, hung up quickly. I walked towards the door, lacing up my big, steeled toe work boots. Just as I straightened, a horn was heard from outside. I slipped my keys and phone into my pockets, throwing my jacket on. I ran outside, making sure the door was closed. I jumped into the back, closing the doors behind me. I felt the speed accelerate as Epps pushed the pedal down, probably trying to get back to 'the  
Hidden Base' as I call it. I scooched closer to the doors, sitting cross legged. It took, probably about 30 minutes (New record Epps!) then we slowed down. Epps threw the doors open and ran towards Lennox, who was helping a bunch of guys to their feet.

I jumped out and froze. Various Jeeps were flipped, toppled over and stacked ontop of one another, scratched beaten and, if they had been human, bruised. I turned, looking for the specialized cars I have come to love, more or less. When I spotted them, my heart clenched.

Every single one of them had paint chipped, were scraped, some _**gashed**_. All in all, it looked like they had just… stood up and fought themselves.

"What happened?" I asked, looking indecorously at Lennox. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, showing off a spot of blood, and look at me painfully. His hair was scruffy, almost fluffy and you could see the black bags under his eyes. People behind him were running around, some of them carrying others, who were injured or couldn't walk themselves

"I know, I know! 'Confidential'" I said, using my fingers as air quotes, sighing.

I felt a hand on my hair "Sorry kid. Do you think you could get some of the Sports cars finished?" Epps asked

Looking around, a bunch of cranes had flipped the Jeeps back over. I winced at the sight of some of them, but nodded. Epps thanked me, and Lennox smiled at me

"I'm going to hit the showers, thanks again Lily" Lennox said. Epps looked that way, before nodding, to himself, and looking back at me

"Me too chica. See you tomorrow. Come get me when you wanna go home" he said, running to catch up with Lennox.

The very few people who were left in the hangar filed out and I turned around. The Jeeps were all in the little room, but the 'important' cars were in a start, single file, horizontal line, each of their headlights facing me. I sighed, walking over to Muscles. I kissed the little, gold GMC symbol in the center of the grill

"Poor Muscles" I muttered. I walked over to the Peterbilt. It kinda looked **physically** tired. I traced my fingers over the grill, before massaging the top of the hood, standing on my tippy toes to reach it. I thought I heard it… groan a little, but it was too quiet to define, so I shrugged it off.

I moved onto the police car that sat next to it. I rubbed the hood in a circular motion, every once in a while deepening the amount of force applied.

I moved onto Muscles. I laughed a little. I had a line of cars, and instead of cleaning them I was _massaging_ them. _Thank you, Mom, for being a massage therapist when I was little _I thought

* * *

It took probably half an hour, but they were all messaged, even… the yellow Lamborghini, whom I know call Mustard, just 'cause it bugs Sunstreaker, much to my detest. I walked over to pick up my belt.

The Peterbilt **had** to be the worst. How these cars were used, or how they got so dirty were _beyond_ me. Underneath the Peterbilt, in the undercarriage, everything was scratched, torn, ripped or just plain dirty. It must've taken close to an hour, just to finish the undercarriage, and another hour to clean the topside, just because every time I needed to clean something else, I had to either climb onto the hood or find a really big stool, using my tippy toes. The further down the line I got, the cleaner they seemed to get, but maybe that's just because, after like 5 hours of cleaning, everything looks the same. Or maybe because, after finishing Optimus' truck, nothing would _ever_ nothing would be that dirty, **ever** again.

I was just finishing painting the police car, Prowl's, when somebody spoke up

"What are you doing awake?"

I turned around to find Prowl, looking at me, eyebrows drawn together.

"I'm not finished the cars. They need love too, you know." I said, going back the passenger's side door. I heard footsteps, which were getting l0uder as Prowl walked closer. His hands covered mine as he pulled me up to stand, my head only hitting his shoulders.

"The human body requires a minimum of 8 hours of sleep in order to function properly. You need rest" he said, his eyes stern and commanding. Looked at him, before turning around and painting the door again. I, almost, felt him stiffen and in my peripheral vision I could see his left eye twitch, before he took a deep intake of breath, close his eyes and realised it, before looking over towards the door. I concentrated on the door, before the paint brush was taken from my hand. It was 4 o'clock in the morning, so my attempt was weak, before I was picked up and slung over someone's shoulder

"Ironhide let me go!" I pounded on his back lightly, and felt him chuckle

"Sorry, but Prowl ordered me too, an I listen to him" Iron hide responded, turning to face Prowl

"Most of the time" Prowl added.

"Besides" Ironhide continued, ignoring Prowl's statement "Prowl's the SIC. I must listen to him"

"SIC" I asked, quirking an eyebrow as Ironhide started walking

"Yup, Second in Command-"

"How do you do that?" Prowl cut my slightly British friend, staring pointedly at my eyebrow. I grinned at him, before laying my head on Ironhide's back, wrapping my arms around his lower torso and sighing. I shook as Ironhide chuckled gentley.

"What happened to the cold, quiet, 'leave me alone' Lily?" he asked

"Muscles broke me"

"Muscles?" Prowl raised both of his eyebrows.

"Mhmm, Ironhide's truck" I said, snuggling my cheek into his back. "Besides, you guys are big and if I'm not friendly you could hurt me" I shrugged

"As if" Ironhide muttered "Yet you aren't scared of Sunny?"

"Sunstreaker can go suck one!" I exclaimed, as both men laughed. I sighed through my nose. I heard a car door open, and Ironhide placed me in the middle of… his truck? Prowl crawled into the passenger's seat and Ironhide jumped into the driver's seat

"I'm not supposed to see the location of the ba-"

"If you keep the location of the base to nobody but yourself, we will not blindfold you" Prowl said

I sighed and looked at Ironhide, who nodded, then at Prowl, back at Ironhide, before returning to Prowl

"Or, you could just go back to sleep, let me finish your car" I said, pointing at Prowl "And I'll have Epps drive home in the morning" I said

"No, now if you tell anybody the location of this base, I will hunt you down" Ironhide threatened weakly. I rolled my eyes, muttering an angry 'fine'. Ironhide smiled to himself, and put the truck into drive as Prowl leaned back in the seat.

"Ironhide, if you mess up Muscles" I growled, patting the dashboard "_**I **_will hunt _**you**_ down" I said, leaning forward to kiss the dashboard "He is my bestest friend ever" I finished with a nod. Prowl smiled, and Ironhide chuckled darkly

"If you tried to touch me, I'd squish you so fast, you wouldn't know what hit you" he said, sneering playfully. I leaned into Prowl and stared at the big brute of a man

"Never" I whispered. Both of them chuckled and Prowl did something that made faint… almost. Hr wrapped his arm around me! That was soooo out character for Prowl, even **I **knew that. I reached up and played with his fingers as Ironhide applied pressure to the gas pedal, the wheels spinning slowly and the engine revving.

* * *

The base was located somewhere I would **never **have guessed. On the outskirts of town, about ten minutes out, in a n old abandoned factory. I almost laughed when I realised where we were.

Not a lot of things were open, given it was close to 5 in the morning, except for McDonalds, Starbucks and the odd Tim Hortons here or there.

"Wait, Ironhide, turn in here" I gasped. He turned in, stopping in the parking lot. I climbed over Prowl, opening the door and dashing inside. Now, many people would say, because this is America, Starbucks should have been my first choice, but Timmies is my _favorite!_ I looked up at the menu, smiling at the elderly lady behind the counter. The bell jingled and Prowl walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I directed at him, before turning and looking at the lady behind the counter. Just by looking at her, you could easily tell she was pretty when she was younger. Her hair, which was now a grey/whitish color, was long and wavy. Her eyes, a pretty blue, were wide and almost curious. Her cheekbones were high, though the skin around them sagged a little due to age. "May I have a extra large Iced Capp and a chocolate chip muffin. Wait! No, a Banana Nut muffin please. It's healthier" I smiled at her. She grinned at my expression.

"Anything for you, deary" she said, tapping the buttons on the screen "8.50 please" I handed her a ten, and she pulled the change out, but I nodded

"Keep it" I said. She smiled a thanks, picking up the newly made drink and chose a muffin. She handed it to me "Thank you" I said "Bye:" I waved, grabbing Prowl's hand an leading him out. He must've been surprised because his eyes widened considerably and I giggled.

I opened the passenger's side door to Muscles, climbing in. I grunted as I had to literally _pull_ myself up. Prowl stepped as Ironhide smiled

"Oh, you thought thatwas funny" I said, taking a sip of my Iced Capp

"I though that was hysterical" he smiled

"Haha, very funny, brute" I said, biting into my muffin

"Was that necessary? Anyways?" he asked, his only response being the muffled 'Mhmm" I pronounced from behind another mouthful of muffin. "What is that chocolate, sugar and more chocolate?" he joked

"Uh, no, thank you. It's chocolate, sugar, _milk_ and _coffee_ thank you very much" I said with a nod. He scoffed, turning the car on

The rest of the drive was quiet, until Ironhide turned onto Crescent street.

"Why'd you come this way?" I asked, sinking into my seat as we passed a few of the old houses

"Because it's the fastest way, why?" he asked, glancing at me quickly

We passed one house, a blonde guy about 25, blonde, who saw me in the truck and smirked, licking his lips. I shuddered as Prowl wrapped his arm around me. He glared at the people we passed

"No reason" I said.

Ironhide's eyebrows drew together, but he let it pass. He turned off of the street, leaving the nasty street, and bad memories, behind us to fade into the distance. Not long after, he pulled into my drive way, my little black almost the size of ant next to Muscles.

Prowl opened the door, jumping down, allowing me out and jumped back in. I walked up to the door, shoving the key in and shoving my shoulder into the door again. It popped open again and I waved

"Bye!" I yelled. Ironhide honked twice, his lights blinking, which caused me to laugh as I closed the door behind me. I locked it behind m, hearing the sound of the behemoth's engine fade into the distance. I walked to my little room, turning the light. I changed into shorts and a baggy t-shirt, crawling into bed and turning the light back off. I closed my eyes, happy it was the weekend.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And, if my dad loves me, I may be able to stay home tomorrow (we own a big horse farm) to watch the babies and big Mama, so I may be able to get another one out tomorrow, maybe Friday! Anyways please Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello loves! I have missed you! Have you missed me? Anyways, stuff is starting to get serious with exams and blah blah blah, so the next update should be the 26th, maybe the 27th. The studying is being highlighted! That's what half my free day is! The other half is with the foalies! One foal doesn't want to be trained to follow me (Halter training) and the other despises water and will NOT, for the life of her, take a bath.**

**Anyways please Review, Favorite or Follow, your choice and yes, Ford has made a car that has a V8 engine and doesn't break down, Lily's car; The Mustang Boss 429. They are great!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Ooh! One last thing! Do you think Sunstreaker needs 5 more chapters or 10 more, in order to start tolerating Lily? Your choice! Tell me in the reviews or PMs**

* * *

Now don't get me wrong, I love waking up early. You know, the sunrise, perfect weather, not to hot, not to cold, the birds and the bees. But when you wake up at 6 in the morning… on a Sunday, not exactly a fan of **that** either. And Sunday was… _cleaning day_. Ugh. In short, the kitchen was clean by 11 o'clock

Right now I was just about to finish cleaning the living room. The walls were painted me Mom's favourite color; Palladian Blue. The room was small, not the average 'living room' size, more like a dining room size, maybe a bedroom, without furniture in it. A small, two person couch was leaned against the back wall, a small wooden table right next to it. An old, small T.V was at the exact opposite side of the room, currently off.

I was cut off by my thoughts when my stomach growled. I wanted chicken noodle soup. I had a craving. I grabbed my keys, my leather jacket and slipped on my beige steel toe boots. I popped open the driver's door to Rookie, my car, and started him up. Mom had named him 'Rookie' when I had street raced with him and we won together, began winning, It was weird to look at now, thinking of what I had done illegally, just to _eat. _

The V8 engine that sat under the hood purred as it turned on. Once I got to the supermarket, which really wasn't super, I entered the parking lot, driving past a group of guys. They all stood in a huddle outside the women's shoe store. Their girlfriends were probably obsessing over high heels or something. When they saw my car they all gaped. One of them put their hand out to touch the hood. As quickly as I could, I shifted to neutral and slammed on the gas pedal. The engine revved, but the car didn't surge forward.

_Thank you neutral gear' _I thought as they all jumped back, leaving Rookie alone. I found a parking place, crouching out and slipping my jacket on. I pocketed my keys, and shut the locked door. The guys all saw me and turned into a little huddle, probably talking about how it was a female driving that thing, not a male

_Girls _I thought, rolling my eyes. I walked to the mechanical doors and they slid open; I walked through going straight to the broth sections

15 minutes later and I'm holding 2 cans of broth. One cost only $1.27, but the other was healthier. Someone bumped into the calf of my leg

"Oof. Sowwy" a little girl, probably no older then 4 or 5, sat on the ground, her lip quivering. She had blond hair, round chubby cheeks and big brown eyes.

"It's alright sweetie." I said, crouching down 'you didn't mean to. My name is Lily. What's yours?" I asked, picking her up and placing her on her feet. She smiled, a big toothy smile with one tooth missing, her front one. The 'big girl' tooth was just starting to take the old one's place

"My name is Annabewwe"

"Annabelle, that's a pretty name. Do you know where your mommy or daddy are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Daddy's getting some-how do you dat?" she asked, hesitantly poking my eyebrow with her index finger, before her eyes widened into big circles. I chuckled and manually lifted one eyebrow with my own finger.

"Whoa" she gasped "Come on, where we going?" she asked as she walked around me and clambered onto my back.

"You and I are going somewhere?" I asked her.

"Mhmm" was the only reply I got

"Together? I'm going home in a second" I stated, stitching me eyebrows together

"Can I come wif you?" she asked

"What about your daddy?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow again

"He won't mind"

"Annabelle!" a roar came from behind us. I turned around **my** eyes widened

"Lennox?" I asked

"Lily? What are you doing here?" he asked, more like gasped. I looked at the can in my hand, then back at him. A laugh cam from behind him as Epps strode up and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Lennox, this is a **food store,** I think she's here for… oh I don't know, _food_," he laughed.

"Whatever, Annabelle come here" he said. She slowly slid off of my back and wobbled over to him. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, smelling her hair "Don't you **ever** do that again" he mumbled.

"Awwww" I cooed "Well, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna head, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said, stepping around Epps. I smirked when I saw who was with them. "Oh, hey Blondie" I ruffled his hair "Where's Mustard?" I teased, smiling as he glared

"Hey Lily"

"Hey Sideswipe" I smiled, nodding in a 'hello' gesture

"Bye Wiwwy" Annabelle announced from behind me

"Bye Annabelle" I called. I turned the corner, heading for the cash.

"Hello" the cashier said. She was probably my age, maybe a year or two younger. She was chewing gum, not closing her mouth so there was an incredibly loud 'smack' when she chewed, and she had been filing her nails before I came. I gave her a grunt of acknowledgment. She scoffed and threw the can of broth through the machine. It beeped and the numbers $3.86 popped up onto the mini screen. I gave her the money and picke dup the can before she could ask if I wanted a bag. I looked at her, more like glared, and spoke words, harsh but true

"Shut your mouth, you sound like a cow. " And with that I walked out. I heard her give a sound of offence, but didn't care; I walked out.

Sideswipe had parked next to me in the parking lot, to which I rolled my eyes. I tossed the broth into the passenger seat, and pulled out the spare Sharpie I kept in the glove box. On the back of the receipt I wrote:

'Hi Sunny. I thought you'd like some black :D' then placed the black covered, flimsy piece of paper on his windshield, then traced my hand _all over the hood._ I smirked, took my keys out and slipped into my car, starting the engine.

Outside of the parking lot, on the highway, I was listening to Keith Urban's song 'Cop Car' when I saw my phone, which sat briskly in the cup holder, ring. I hit the answer button, then the speaker button and place it on the dashboard so I could speak

"Hello?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the road

"L-L-Lily!" Sideswipe burst through the speaker

"Sideswipe? How'd you get this number?" I asked.

"S-s-sunny knows it was you who put the note on his windshield, he's going for you. We tried to stop him, but he was gone before we could" he laughed, and it sounded like he hit the steering wheel. The sound of an engine rev caught my attention via the rear view mirror. Sunstreaker's brightly colored Lamborghini was behind me, and quickly gaining

"Sideswipe, I gotta go, thanks" I said, hanging up and placing the phone back in the cup holder "Great, another race" I mumbled under my breath.

Instinctually, my right hand came down and connected the gear stick, pushing it into 5th gear. The engine transitioned from it's pretty purr to a rumbling growl, the car surging forward. Sunstreaker had caught up, and I gritted my teeth, shifting to 6th gear. The engine's growl intensified and Rookie **shot** forward, giving me some distance between Sunstreaker an I. I wrenched the wheel towards the off ramp I had to take. He must not have been ready for that, because he slammed on his brakes, rubbing burning into the asphalt.

I removed my eyes from the rear view and focused on the roads that created my neighbourhood.

_Wow, 120 mp/h for a guy who's pissy because I touched his car _I thought

_**Yeah, but what did you do to the guy who touched your car at our old school?**_ My inner conscience asked

_Good point_ I nodded and turned down my road. I cringed when I saw all the little dingy shacks, mine included. I turned into my driveway, killing the engine and grabbing my phone and pocketed the keys as I stood up and got out. I locked the door, making sure no one could get in.

Just as I was about to jam my shoulder into the door, in an attempt to open it, someone grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the wall next to the door. I groaned when my skull came in contact with the tough wood and closed my eyes, shaking my head. When I re-opened them everything spun a little, but the person in front of me was clear.

A fuming Sunstreaker, with dark blue eyes and an angry face, stared back, his shoulder's hunched so he could actually see me

_Damn my shortness_ I hissed to myself

_**I was not in charge of you height, thank you very much**_ My conscience snapped back

"What the _hell _is your problem?" I exclaimed, but all he did was growl. I felt his hand ball up into a fist on my shoulder, and glared back.

"Sunny!" someone yelled from behind him, before he was torn off of me. Jazz and Mirage raced up to help Sideswipe.

"Sunstreaker, calm down" Optimus ordered, but all that did was make him fight against the three men holding him back

"Sunstreaker **ENOUGH!**" Prowl yelled. That caught his attention. He growled, ripping his arms free, but not moving anywhere after. Optimus glanced at each of us and sighed. He was about to speak, but got cut off by an engine rev. A police car, a mustang, drove down my road, slowed, then did a 180 and sped back down the way he came

_Aren't police motto's not meant to be "To punish and enslave'? _I thought.

"Who is that?" Ratchet demanded, looking at me

"I don't know. He comes down my road everyday and every once in a while, stops in front of my house and stays there." I responded

Ratchet looked at Optimus "What do we do?" he asked

_What?_

_**Shut up, listen! I wanna know what's happening**_ My conscience snapped

_Aren't you supposed to help me make _good_ decisions? _I snapped back.

Great! Now I'm talking to myself

Optimus looked down the way the cop car retreated, then at me, then at Sunstre-Sunny.

"Sunstreaker!" he called, who'd gaze was directed at me in a glare, though it averted to Optimus when he heard his name being called "You are to stay here for the night, guard Lily in case Barri- the Police come back, and wait with Lily tomorrow morning until Epps arrives to escort her to work" he stated

"What?!" we yelled in unison, before glaring at each other

"Optimus, I can't stay here! Look at this place! My paint- my car's paint will be ruined by the morning" he protested

"I'm sorry" I hissed "I don't live in a castle. Before N.E.S.T hired me, I had no income"

"And who's fault is that? Maybe you're parental unit's should've gone to school instead of making the worst mistake of their lives; having you" he growled back. My face changed. I felt it. My face morphed from disgust to pain and hurt

"Sunny" Sideswipe said slowly. Sunstreaker continued to stare at me, jaw clenched. I felt the tears prick up and begged them not to spill over. I turned my head towards the ground and close my eyes. One tear- one single tear- fell from the barrier of my eye and fell to the ground. I looked back up at him, glaring hard.

"My mom's in the hospital with a terminal illness, undergoing her 8th treatment to try and stop it." I whispered/spat at him. Sideswipe, and pretty much everybody turned to look at me. Sunstreaker's face changed from hatred to regret, probably regret of his words. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"My dad died when I was 10. That's 9 years of no income. No money coming to support me or my mom. To pay for **anything**. He died from the same illness my mom has now; Brain Cancer. For 9 years I've struggled to eat… to _eat_. There was once where I didn't eat for _3 days _because we had no food; we couldn't afford food. The only reason I'm eating everyday now is because of N.E.S.T. Because I go, touch, repaint and fix your

_stupid car _I can actually eat. 5 days a week, 8 hours a day I'm working so that my mom and I don't end up on the streets. The only reason I have a car that's as good as mine is, is because my old boss saw my financial debt and _gave_ the car to me. So why don't, instead of you complaining that I'm touching your paint, you shut up, and stay the fuck away from me" I finished with a yell, glaring at him before turning around and marching inside.

* * *

For the rest of the night I stayed inside. Every once in a while I'd glance out the window. This time when I did, Sunny was sitting on the hood of his car, staring at the stars. He had moved his car next to mine in the driveway, so the yellow and black next to each other kind of reminded me of Bumblebee's car. I wanted to yell at myself when my conscience starting nagging me again

_**He needs a place to sleep and shower tonight, you know**_

_Can't he just sleep in his precious car? _I groaned

_**Nooo, your mother taught you better. Now go tell him!**_

I sighed, walking outside. I stopped on the top step and scoffed

"So I can't touch your car but you can sit on it?" I asked getting his attention "The shower's yours, if you want it. So is the couch tonight, you need some place to sleep" I finished walking back inside. I sat on the couch, reading my book 'The Dark Heroine' when he walked in, a set of fresh clothes tucked under his arm.

"What kind of house is this?" he asked. I saved my spot in the book and looked at him.

"My dad built this house. He didn't want to pay mortgage because couldn't afford it. It's…. an old house. Shower is down the hall, last door on the left." I stood up "And the couch is yours. I'll get you a towel from the dryer and a blanket to sleep" I strode past him, heading to the laundry room. I picked out a towel, handing it to him. He grunted and walked towards the bathroom. I pulled out a blanket and a pillow from the shelves. I walked in and placed them on the couch. I picked up my book and walked into my room, the door open as I heard the shower turn on.

_This is going to be a loong night_ I thought, opening my book back up.

* * *

**And voila! Hope you enjoyed reading! I enjoyed writing for you lovelies! Have a great day and thanks for all the fan love and book support! Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GUYS! I found time to update! Yes! Anyways, summer is in 2 days! Wahoo! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Lily, and any of my OCs or the people you DON'T see in the movies and cartoons!**

******Also, thanks JerseyPrime23 for the idea of a spider showing up while she takes a bath! Loved that! Ha**

******Please excuse the spelling errors and/or typos**

**Please review, I'm thinking of having Sunny warm up to her much sooner, I don't want to draaaaaggg the story out, just reach at least 50 chapters! So please review, is there anything you guys want to see for this story? Crit? I'm open to suggestions! Love you!**

* * *

Sunstreaker came out a little while later, his hair wet. He wore grey sweatpants with yellow stripes running down the sides, black shirt with a yellow square-boxy face in the middle. I barely glanced up from my book as he looked around the room.

"Who's that?" he asked. I sighed, rolling my eyes. He's been in the house for a mere half an hour, and he's already annoying the life out of me. I stood up and walked over to the picture he was looking at.

"That's my dad and I" my voice came out surprisingly cold and solid "He had just come back from somewhere. He had been gone for 5 days, one of them being my very first day at school. I still remember that day, I was four. That was also the first night I saw my Mom cry. At the time I didn't know why, I do now." I said.

My eyes watered, but the tears didn't fall out.

_Little 4 year old Lily was laying on the floor, playing the little DJ's set up her Daddy owned. Her Mommy, Mary smiling as she rubbed a porcelain plate dry. There was a sound, a door close, and Lily's head snapped up to try and see the door_

_"Daddy's home" Mary smiled, giggling a little as yound Lily scrambled up and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her._

_"Daddy!" she shrieked, flinging her arms around her Dad's neck, the taller man kneelingand smiling, shoving his nose into the little girl's soft, light hair "I missed you" she mumbled, but it was muffled by his chest._

_"I missed you too, Lilypad" he mumbled, placing a little kiss into her hair. He heard a 'click' and looked up to see Mary, smiling and holding a camera. Lily let go to see her Mommy amiling, and heard Daddy stand up._

_"Mary" he smirked, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her close_

_"Oh, hello Jack" she giggled, placing her hand on his chest. He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her_

_"Eww" Lily whined, scrunching up her little nose "Boys are icky Mommy! Stop that!" she hit her Mom's leg, and Mary laughed as she seperated her mouth from Jack's._

_"Well, where did you hear that boys are icky, Lillypad?" Jack asked, bending down to pick her up, his arm under her bum. She wrapped her arms around his neck_

_"The teacher at school." she scrunched her nose up again "She's ugly. And mean. I don't like her" she nodded 'no' back and forth, before looking at her dad with wide eyes "She's icky too" she whispered as she grabbed the silver chain that hung around his neck_

_"Maybe one day, I'll give this to you" he said "It could be yours" he smiled as her face lit up_

_"Really?" she smiled, a toothy smile that missed her right front tooth._

_"Really, really" he nodded. Lily nodded, so did Jack. They locked into a 'nod' war, until Mary laughed and grabbed Lily's head to stop her. She planted a kiss on her cheek, blowing against the chubby cheek making a 'fart' sound_

_"Mommy , stop it!" she yelled, giggling as Mary pinched her cheeks instead._

_That night, in her little jammies, teddy bear in hand, she heard her mommy taking deep breathes, unevenly. When she cracked the door open a little, she saw her Mommy, head in her hands, her shoulders shaking up and down. Daddy had his hands in his pocket, looking at the ground_

_"How much will the treatment c-cost?" Mommy sobbed, looking up at Daddy_

_"20" he muttered and Mommy sobbed again. Daddy pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shirt._

Sunstreaker glanced at me, going back to face the picture

"At the time I didn't know what they were talking about. Now I know. They were talking about the cost for my Dad's first Cancer treatment. It cost 20 grand" I said.

"Why didn't you pay for the treatment then? You'd have your Dad around" Sunstreaker asked, like it would've been the easiest thing ever for them to do.

"Because" I spat "My dad didn't **have** 20 grand. He barely had _one_ grand to begin with. He couldn't afford treatment. I'm still in **alot** of debt for my Mom's treatment. but hers was cheaper because of insurance"

"Where is your female par-your Mom?" he asked, looking around. My eyes watered

"She's at the hospital, getting her 8th treatment done." I said. My voice cracked. "Whatever, that was in the past, I can't change it and all I can do is forget it, it wouldn't matter if I kept remembering or not" I finished, turning around, picking up my book from the couch and walking the 3 steps needed to get to my room. I picked up some clothes from my drawer, closing the door as I exited.

"Where are you going?" he asked "Not that I care" he added

I scoffed, rolling my eyes "I'm going to take a bath, but you don't _care_. " I said, closing the bathroom door.

The tub, filled with water, was hot and relaxing. As I sunk to my nose in water something fell in front of my eyes. I blew water out of nose, squealing as the spider turned around on his silk. He climbed back up his silk and I laughed.

When I finished I dried off, and switched into my clothes, a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. Sunstreaker was laying on the couch, eyes closed. He had his hand on his stomac, one over the other, one foot crossed over the other too. His chest was moving up and down calmly, like he was asleep.

I walked into my room, closing the door. I fell asleep quickly, surprisingly

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my old alarm clock beeping, like usual. I stood up, 7 o' clock. I changed into work clothes, a pair of sweat pants and a black wife beater. I walked out of my room, passing Sunstreaker on the couch. He was still asleep, but his eyes were moving back and forth under his eye lids.

In the kitchen, the red light on the phone blinked, indicating a message. I piccked up the phone, hitting the Play button. Epps' voice sprung throught the speaker

"_Hey Lily, I can't make it to your house this morning, I'll text Sunny, have him bring you. Lennox has given permission for you to be able to know the location of the base" _there was a snicker in the background "_See you soon"_ then he laughed and hung up, ending the message. I sighed and rolled my eyes, and hanging the phone on the line again.

I pulled out a can of Sprite Zero from the fridge clicking it open. I pulled the tab, spinning it a few time before it popped off. I flicked the silver tab at Sunny. It flew through the air, spinning, before it hit him in the forehead. His eyes snapped open, his fists balled.

I took a sip of the soda, before talking

"Wake up, Sunstreaker, I've got to head to work soon, and you have to drive me" I said, taking another sip of my pop

He grumbled, moving his face around to place them on the ground. He growled and stood up. I heard him mumble things like 'slave', 'dumb aft' and 'stupid femme'

I turned to him "What is a 'femme' and what is an 'aft'. You've said that more the once, what the hell does it mean?" I demanded

"None of your buisness" he growled

"Pfft, not very sunny in the morning, eh Sunstreaker?" I smirked. He growled, narrowing his eyes "S'Okay, I'm not either" I shrugged, turning around and picking up a bun and pulling off a chunk.

"Gross" he mumbled, standing up. I chewed the bread a little more then poked his back. He turned and looked at me. I opened my mouth, exposing the chewed up food in my mouth "Ugh" he said, cringing backwards, moving his head to the side "Are you sure you're a female?" he asked, a disgusting look over his face. I closed my mouth and smiled at him, turning around and swallowing the bread, taking a huge gulp of pop, and shaking my head at the bubbles.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He grumbled again and went to open the door, but it stayed in place. I watched as he struggled against the jammed door, then finally sighed angrily and huffed. I stifled a laugh, and walked over. I slapped the handle, and grabbed it slowly. I turned it very slowly, then pulled with all my weight.

It popped open. I grabbed my keys, the phone I earned from work and motioned for him to exit. He growled a little, walked out, and headed down the steps. I locked the door, making sure it was locked.

I closed it behind myself and walked towards the flashy yellow Lamborghini. I grimaced at it, opening the passenger's side door after he got in the driver's side.

"Why yellow?" I asked when he started it up. The engine purred online and Sunstr-Sunny looked at me, then back at the road

"Why does it matter? You changed it anyway" he growled the last part.

"Hey!" I yelled "Don't think Sideswipe didn't tell me you liked it. You hated his old color!" I finished, looking out the darkly tinted window

"Fine" he grumbled "I may have hated the yellow, and I do like the gold much better, but that doesnt matter. You touched m-him. _That's_ what matters" he finished

"Whatever" was all she replied.

A little while later I was playing with the seat. Every once in a while my fingers would flex over the seat, and I was tracing the stitching on the leather

"Quit it"

"Quit _it?_ I'm sorry, but you'll need to be a little more specific" I retorted, not bothering to look away from the window. I felt a giant, warm hand cover mine and pull it away from the seat. I ripped it away, snapping my head towards him and glaring.

"Don't touch me" I snapped

"Why? Does it bother you?" he asked, grabbing my hand again "Well, it bother's me when you call me Sunny and touch my car" he smirked, tightening his grip. I ripped my han away and he dropped his, looking back at the road

"Don't touch me" I repeated, resorting back to looking out the window.

It wasn't much later 'till we wound up at base. He drove over to the rest of the specialied cars. I got out, closing it as I got out. He drove over to 'his corner', and parked the car, but didn't come out

"Lily!" Lennox yelled. I turned around, looking up at him "We have something to show you" he said

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we figured, since you can be trusted enough to know the location of the base, we figured you can also know the biggest secret of this base"

I quirked an eyebrow "And that is...?" I trailed off

"Stop that" he said, pushing my eyebrow "Anyways, do you know why the guys use code names, but we don't?" he smiled

"Yeah, but I know it isn't my buisness so..." I trailed off again

"Yeah, well this is why" he turned around to face the cars "Please don;;t faint" I heard him mumble "Guys... go"

I watched as the cars drove forward, making a circle around us. Lennox and Epps took a step back as I stared at the vehicles.

Slowly, one by one, they all started... transforming! Metal plates shifted and moved places. When they all finished, the smallest one stood _at least_ 12 feet tall

"Lily" the tallest one said. He kneeled onto one knee, looking down at me "My name is Optimus Prime" he said, standing back up "And **we**" he motioned to the circle of robots that currently surrounded me "Are the Autobots"

Scratch that, the _Autobots_ that surrounded me.

I stared at each of them, taking their faces in. I heard Lennox clear his throat and Epps whistle

"Lily, it's been 15 minutes, are you going to say anything?" Lennox spoke up. I snapped.

"This is _incredible_! Do you know what this means! This mean Extraterrestrials are real! This shouldn't be possible. You guys are _Dynamos_!" I shrieked as I ran oer to the smallest one's leg. I started climbing up his leg, using parts of metal that were sticking out to climb I reached his chest and tapped the plates "How were you created? How do you survive? You're Dynamos! How do you continue to run on a basis. Wow! Self-sustaining mechanisms on _Earth!_" I finished, looking around on the Autobot I was currently clinging onto.

"Lennox! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, looking down at him. He and Epps just stared at me, so did every other person, and robot, in the room "What? Ok, so I liked science, that's not crime!" I yelled, starting to climb down. My feet hit the floor and I smiled, they all watched me

"Lily, what was your final average in science?" Lennox asked

"A 99 percent" I smiled "Science was great, but I barely passed History, it sucked"

I turned to the Autobots "This explains so much! Sunstreaker's weird cusses, Optimus' fancy speech, the codenames! Hell, it even explains Sideswipe's _stupidness_!" I yelled, smiling up at him

"Hey!" he yelled, fake-glaring at me, while everyone else broke into either a lot of laughter or small laughs, but everyone laughed. I skipped over to him an climbed up his leg. I felt a warm piece of metal wrap around me before something picked me up and placed me on Sideswipe's shoulder. I grabbed the pointy things on the side of his head, but he yelped and flinched

"What!? What is that? What does it serve as? What _is it?"_ I pushed, leaning closer to his giant metal face

"That's an Audio finn. It serves as an ear and it's **sensitive**." he emphasized

"Oh well, I like it" I smiled as I grabbed it again and he flinched away, but smiled a little

"Well, you took that better then I thought" Lennox laughed and everyone laughed as I smiled down at him.

* * *

**And so Lily knows! How was this? Is Lily becoming a Mary-Sue? Because I really don't want that! Thanks guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I am soo sorry, but the next chapter is going to be so, so very sad. This one is good, I'm proud but I'm probably going to tear up just writing it! Anyway, Sunny has started kind of, sort of, ish started warming up. It isn't a big start, but ... he's _Sunny_. He hates humans. And Earth. I don't plan on having him suddenly fall head over heels for her. It's going to be gradual.**

**Also, on my page there is a poll that I would _LOVE_ for you guys to vote on! **

**So enjoy this chapter, the next one should be up soon, exams are tomorrow and Wednesday, but it may be up Thursday!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lily and my OCs. Transformers is owned by Hasbro... I think :)**

**Please excuse any typos and/or spelling errors**

* * *

It has been close to 2 months since I had began to work for N.E.S.T. The fact that I now know about the Autobots help me ab lot. I'm now able to work on their engines, be able to do more than buff their cuts and clean them

It was also nice that I know got to drive to work myself. The first time I brought Rookie to base, Bluestreak transformed up and gaped. I had a feeling that he liked him.

Sadly, Ma was still in chemo, I had talked to her over the phone. She said she was feeling better, but her voice was still fairly raspy. I kept pleading that this time it would work.

I stomped into the main hangar, where they all sat in their alt. modes "Alright! Everybody, outside now!" I yelled, picking up my water buckets, filled with soapy water and sponges.

Immediatley, Ironhide's engine revved and he shot outside, towards the back of the base. I laughed as most of them followed.

"Come one Ketchup! It's tub time" I called over my shoulder to Sideswipe, who peeled out after the Chevy twins. Once everybody was outside, even Optimus, I grabbed the hose, un-twining it until it hit the end.

I turned around, holding the hose "Who's first?" I asked. Skids moved forward, but was picked up by his twin, who was in bipedal mode. Mudflap transformed down, honking. Skids was about to to kick his brothers alt. mode, but Ironhide picked him up, grabbed his twin and threw them away.

Ironhide transformed down to his GMC Topkick C4500, flashing his headlights. I laughed, holding my stomach as I turned the hose on and pointed it straight at his hood. The water struck his hood, splashing back towards me

"Ah!" I yelled as I got splashed back, before laughing. Once he was all wet, I grabbed a sponge and chucked it at him. It landed on his windshield, soap splatting everywhere.

His engine growled as I walked over to pick the sponge of of his window. Sideswipe laughed out loud, while everyone else chuckled, except for Ratchet, who looked like he just shook in laughter.

"Sorry Muscles" I smiled, who's engine growled. He rolled forward, causing me to walk backwards. I narrowed my eyes and chuckled under my breath. "C'mon Muscles, back in place" i said, dropping the sponge in the water and pulling it back out. I splatted it on the hood, rubbing in circles

"Counter-clockwise" he grumbled "You'll ruin my paint"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Fancy Bumper, I didn't realize that your _mechanic_ wasn't allowed to wash you the way she desired. I guess I'll just not re-paint you tomo-"

"No!" he interrupted "Do as you wish" he finished

"Wow 'Hide. Never thought I'd see the day you cared about your paint" Sideswipe laughed. Ironhide growled at him and I laughed.

"Play nice, big boy. You can always use him for target practice instead" I offered, smiling a Sideswipe's engine sputtered.

"Excuse me, you'd be cleaning us" he whined "Wait, never mind" I guess his opinion on the matter changed

"Yeah, well if cleaning you means more money, I'm all for it!" I cheered as I stepped onto the grill to reach his hood "What is this stuff? It's **glued** to you" I complained as I scrubbed, what looked like blue dirt. As it got wet it slowly slid off in liquid form

"Energon" he mumbled

"And what is _that?_" I asked, quirking an eyebrow

"Quit doing that!" he said "Energon is our life-blood. Without none of us would be here" he responded

"Wait, that's your... _blood?_" I asked as I climbed down, wiping my hands on the rug that was in my back pocket, drying them off

"Mhm. Well not mine, probably a 'Cons" he spat that word out "but none the less, it is Energon" he finished as I turned on the hose. The water had warmed up because of the sun, so it wasn't too cold anymore.

I directed it at him, starting with his windshield

"Gross" I muttered . I directed the hose at his grill

"I swear to Primus if you do that I'm going to-" I cut his threat off with the hose, making sure I pulled the lever the **whole** way. His alt's frame shook, almost like he was cold, but immediately stopped.

"Alright Muscles" I said s I dropped the hose "You're good to go" I pat the hood, hearing his engine strt up. He rolled forwrd a little, taking me by surprise. I went to take a step back, and narrowly missed the soapy bucket.

"Not cool dude" I said as I slapped the hood. I heard him laugh before he took off inside.

"Alright, who's next?" both Chevy twins growled their engines and honked "Dear Lord" I mumbled

* * *

"Alright Optimus, you're good to go" I told him as I finished washing his hood down.

"Lily, you did not have to clean me. You could hav-"

"Save it Bossy. You're Prime, you will not be chosen last" I finished, patting the hood "See you later" I left no room for discussion. The custom painted Big Rig's engine onlined and he rolled into the Main Hangar again.

I turned around, the only two left to wash being Mustard and Ketchup.

"Who's first?" I raise my hands and Sideswipe raced into place "Alright" I picked the hose up, saturating his alt. mode

"So , Sideswipe, what do you guys _do_ out there?" I asked, dipping the sponge into the bucket "I mean, I can very easily guess that you fight, but how do you know when to fight?" I finished.

"Well, cutie, we go out on scouting missions most of the time" I could hear the smirk in his voice "Megatron really hasn't done anything prominent, though we fear he may be planning something"

"Noooo" I whined "I meant what do you and Mr. Happy Pants over there do out in the field" I huffed, Sunstreaker's engine growled, most likely towards me, but I ginored it, rubbing the sponge in circular motions on the top of his alt.

"Well we- ah, ah right there!" he said. I moved the sponge back and rubbed it in tough circles. His engine onlined with a purr

"Primus, yes" he moaned and leaned into the touch, almost like he was shifting all his weight towards me. I laughed out loud at his reaction, dropping the sponge and moing my fingers in a circular motion.

The engine's growl reached a higher pitch and he sighed.

"Sideswipe, hurry up" Sunstreaker growled impatiently. I laughed as Sideswipe growled towards his twin, but his engine cut off.

I picked the wet sponged back up, squeezing all the soap out onto his roof.

He was much cleaner then Optimus or Ironhide, but he still needed to be washed. When I finished with him, he rolled a little ways away, back to his old spot, then parked. Sunstreaker rolled up in front of me.

"Don't scratch the paint" I scoffed, dropping the songe in the bucket and picking up the hose

"Oh, I don't plan to scratch the paint, Mustard"I sneered. His engine growled and before he couls retort anything else, I snapped the hose on, directing it at the passenger side door.

Once he was dowsed in water, I picked up the sponge, dropping it carelessly on the roof. I reached over to pic some of the leaves out of the crack of his windshield and felt him shiver underneath my torso, which was pressed against the window.

I tossed the leaves out, picking the sponge back up. Sunstreaker wasn't very dirty, in fact he was far from it, but something told me he would never turn a free wash down

"Damn, Sunstreaker. How are you so clean?" I asked, not really needing the soap.

"I take pride in my paint, you're lucky I'm letting you touch me right now" I rolled my eyes

"You're lucky I haven't re-wired you into a 17 feet tall toaster oven" I threatened

"Are you sure that we are 17 feet tall?" he mumbled

"No, of course not. How tall are you?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow

"How do you **do** that?" he mumbled while Sideswipe spoke this time

"We aren't really sure"

"How can you not be sure of your own height?" I asked

"Do you know your own exact, precise height?" Sunstreaker challenged

"Yup. I'm 5 foot 3 and a half" I smirked

"Well, we don't really know" Sunstreaker finished in a mumble

"Why?"

"Because we've never found a tape measure that's long enough" Sideswipe laughed, causing me to laugh as well.

"Good one" I pointed at him, dropping the sponge in the bucket "Okay Sunstreaker" I mumbled as I turned the hose on, pointing the hose head at him.

He stayed still as I circled him, washing any and all soap suds off.

"There you go big guy" I declared, rolling the hose back up. I expected him to just peel off into the main hangar, mumbling something about us humans being squishies, he does every other time; but he stayed there. I emptied the soapy water bucket onto the grass, tossing the sponge in there as well.

When I turned around Sideswipe was facing the Main Hangar, waiting for his twin, and Sunstreaker had his passenger's side door open

"Get in" he grumbled, almost unwillingly

"I wouldn't want to ruin your pain or infect your leather with my germs" I sneered

"Fleshy, get in before I make you" he growled. I scoffed, tossing the bucket into the car and sitting in the seat. The door slammed closed and he and Sideswipe raced into the main hangar.

He opened the door again when he stopped and I slipped out

"Thanks" i mumbled. He just grunted, rolling over to his spot next toe Sideswipe. I put the buckets away, heading to the Jeep room.

* * *

I was under Jeep, number 0124 again. I swear the drivers of this Jeep have no idea what they're doing. The door creaked open and somebody cleared their throat

"I don;t care if you're Lennox, Epps or Optimus and you're about to squish me. I'm working! _Get. Out. _Or else I'll hit you with my hammer_"_ I growled, turning a pipe. There was a chuckle from whoever walked in

"Sideswipe was right. You do resemble to me" I rolled out, eyebrow quirked to see Ratchet, or his holoform at least, standing in front of me.

"Yeah, well, when you're trying to focus people get annoying." I shrugged, heading back under the Jeep.

"Well, I have a proposal." Now I was interested. I rolled out, stood up and wiped the oil off my hands "Considering you **are** our mechanic, and seeing as you do not have a fear of us" he was probably referring to my 'hammer' comment earlier "I was wondering if you'd like to help me out in the Autobots' repairs. I'm in need of another hand, they tend to all come back beaten and scratched up, and if you helped out with the cosmetic repairs and the small things that a human could be able to reach, it would lessen my work load" he finished

"Would it affect my pay roll, or time for these" I patted a Jeep's hood as I placed my rag in my back pocket, tossing my hammer to the table

"No. You'd have enough time to work on the Jeeps, and you'd be dual-tasking-"

"Multi-tasking" I corrected

"Right, Multi-tasking in cleaning us. You'd be fixing all their scrapes and bruises, but you'd be doing it to them in bipedal form." he finished. I looked at him and nodded

""Alright, I'll give it a go" I nodded

"Alright, come to the med bay tomorrow first thing. If you don't know where, just ask someone to bring you"

"Kay, tomorrow then" I finished, sliding back underneath the Jeep.

Not to long after, Sideswipe sauntered in in his bipedal. He didn't say anything, just stood there watching my. I finished number 0124, sliding out and looking up at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow

"Hoe do you do that?" he pressed, looking at my eyebrow, then trying with his metal ridge.

I laughed, pointing at him when all he did was drag his two metal 'eyebrows' together, then huffed. HE glared at me, before he picked me up and brought to face level. His eyes softened, then he smirked.

Suddenly he... like transformed down and I was sitting in his passenger seat

"Dude! What?" I asked, looking at the holoform that he popped up. He laughed and opened the door to let me out. I slipped out, slapping his roof

"Ow!" he yelled, his holoform looking at me with a questioning look

I mumbled under my breath, walking towards the line of transforming robots.

"Lily!" I turned around to see Lennox holding my phone. He tossed it to me, and I caught it, hitting the talk button

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Hello?" Lily asked, holding the phone up to her ear. Lennox watched as she listened to whom ever was on the other end of the conversation. Her back straightened quickly, so stiff her thought she was being supported by card board

"Excuse me?" she asked. All the 'bots had activated their holoforms, they were curious too.

Without any warning, Lily hung up the phone and ran to her car, Rookie

"Lily!" Lennox called, but it was too late. She had slammed on reverse an sped out of the hangar

"Where is she going?" Sideswipe asked

"I don't know. Epps! Get a location on her phone signal, we're following her" he commanded to Epps, who nodded, brought up the tracker.

"Got it" he said

"Alright, let's go get her" Lennox yelled, hopping into Ironhide's alt. mode and all the Autobots sped out after Lily

* * *

**Ooh! Where's she going? Who called her? Review Review Review! The more you review, the more inspired I am to update this story! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG Guys! This one is close to double the amount of words I normally write! 4 thousand one hundred and sixty seven words! I have to tell you right now... get some tissues, 'cause i cried _writing_ this one. And I'd been anticipating this chapter since Chapter 3!**

**So the long awaited chapter. The gosh dreaded chapter. I dread it, yet I love it. **

**In between the studying, eating, studying, studying and sleeping, I was able to make _this_ on my laptop , so voila! I hate Geography class!**

**And my laptop recently got fixed, so I can now update more often! I hate my computer, to frikin slow! And today was my last exam, summer is officially mine! So updates, hopefully every second or third day!**

**Anyways, I am so sorry for any tears shed, but like my Grandfather used to say 'When something good ends, something better begins'! And so, something better shall begin very, very soon!**

**So... question time! Woohoo! 10, 15 or 20 chapters 'till emotions start 'taking over'? Personally I vote 10-13, but you guys are the readers, so you get to choose!**

**Also, I have a poll on my page that, if you haven't voted already, I would love for you to go and vote on, because it will help with the next story!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I own Sideswipe and Sunny, their shiny afts are not owned by me, because if they were, WOW! I only own Lily and the rest of my OCs**

**Please excuse any writing errors and/or typos, sneaky typos! (They always wind up in there somehow!)**

* * *

I swerved around most of the cars on the highway. I only had one thing in mind, and that was to hurry the hell up.

Some of the cars honked at me, some of the drivers shouting out cuss words, others flipping the bird, and some not doing anything. It didn't matter, I'd never see them again.

The engine revved as we pushed 120, the off ramp coming up. I knew I shouldn't have run out on Lennox or any of them, but I'd make it up. Right now, work wasn't important

The parking lot was empty, except for a few cars, probably employees. I pushed Rookie's door open, slamming it shut. I wasn't even parked in a parking space.

I didn't bother locking it. Right now I didn't care. The keys were in the car too, but that didn't matter.

I ran inside, the automatic doors hissing open.

"Hello, how may I-" was all I heard from the Secretary. The elevator wouldn't come fast enough, and there was a chance I'd have to socialize. The stairs were my safest choice. i bolted up the stairs, skipping two at a time.

I opened the door to the top floor, walking into the hall. I turned right, walking to the end, by the waiting room

" Ms. White?" a older man, probably about 60, asked. I nodded to him, pulling my wallet, that I got from my dad, and showed him my I.D

"I'm so very sorry. We did everything that we could, she told us to call before... " he trailed off. I felt my shoulders sag "But, if it's any consolation, she felt no pain"

"Ca-can I see?" I asked. I needed to know. He nodded, motioning for me to follow. He walked into a room. She laid there, her hands at her sides. Her face was plain, no emotion, her eyes closed. Her chest wasn't moving up and down, she just... laid there

"Thank you" I muttered. He handed me a piece of lined paper, folded up. I looked at it, took it from his hand and walked out of the room. I sat on one of the uncomfortable benches in the waiting area and un folded the note

_To my dearest Lilypad, _

_Wow, it's been a dog's age since I called you that. I wish I called you that more. If you're reading this, you know what has happened to me. But, I tell you this. Do not, __ever__ fear death. It is all part of life. I love you so very much, I wish I could've watched you grow up more. But, I guess now you have something to look forward to. Just as your father used to say 'When something good ends, something better begins'. _

_Promise me you won't do what I did when your father died. Go out, meet someone. Have a family. Live your life Lily, I love you so very, very much. _

_I promise, Lily, things will get better for you. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better life_

_Love always, and forever more,_

_Your Mom, Mary_

Tears streamed down my face as I crumpled up the paper. The same doctor from before walked over and handed me a sheet. I said her Time of Death, age, name, and everything else on it.

"Would you like to arrange the funeral?" he asked

"No, no funeral, just a cremation please. I'd like the ashes." I whimpered. He walked away and I sat there.

I felt so useless. Here I was, sitting in a hospital bench, crying. The sobs hadn't come yet, but the tears fell.

I heard footsteps walk up to me.

"Lily, what was tha- Lily?" Lennox started with a yell, but quickly changed when I didn't look up at him. I handed him the sheet of paper the doctor handed to me. Someone sat down on the bench next to me.

"Read it" Sunstreaker said.

"Name: Mary White. Age: 39. Cause of-" he stopped short, probably reading it to himself

"Aww Lily, I am so sorry"

"What? What is it?" Epps asked

"Cause of Death: Terminal Brain Cancer. Time of Death: 3:50 pm" he finished. I felt someone, whoever it was wrap their arms around me and pull into their chest. My shoulders shook and the tears fell from behind the barriers of my eyes.

I gripped whoever's it was' shirt and my shoulders raked with sobs. The person rubbed my back vertically.

We must've stayed there for a few minutes

"How about we head to your house?" Sunstreaker asked

"Pack up some of your clothes? I'm sure you can bunk at the base for a little while." Sideswipe added

"I don't now" Lennox said warily

"Safety precaution" Sideswipe added "We don't know if Barricade will return to her house or not."

Lennox paused then sighed

"Whatever"

Whoever was stroking my back lifted my head in both hands. Bumblebee wiped the tears off my face with his thumbs. My eyes welled up again, but none fell. His face softened and he help me up, Sideswipe reaching over and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on" he said softly. We all headed tot he parking lot, where I slipped into Rookie. Sideswipe had parked beside, Bluestreak on the opposite side. I started him up, my hands shaking on the wheel.

I started the engine, hearing everybody else outside do the same thing. Before I could even reason with myself, I looked up, glaring out the windshield, and I was gone.

Literally. I snapped Rookie into gears, speeding out of the parking lot. I heard a honk behind me, and pushed the pedal further down. By now, it was close to nine o'clock and nobody, or barely anybody, was on the major highway (that I always seemed to have to use) so speeding was fairly easy.

I didn't know why this was my reaction, but I had always released emotions by driving.

There was another honk behind me, and the rear view mirror showed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both in two different lanes, behind me. We were nearing my exit.

Using the same technique I used on Sunstreaker a while ago, I sped up, causing them to speed up themselves, before applying the breaks, heading down the off ramp.

Sideswipe fell for it, but Sunstreaker must've remembered from before, because he was able to follow.

He stayed close behind as we turned down the off ramp. I turned onto my road, slamming on the brakes and swiveling into my drive way.

I killed the engine, staying in my seat, hands shaking. I can't believe I just did that!

I placed the keys into my pocket and stepped out, closing the door behind myself.

"Lily" someone said gently behind me. I stared at the ground, shaking. I couldn't go inside, I wouldn't. The last time I was in my house, my Mom was alive, with a chance of living.

What would I do without her? I felt a hand on my forearm. I looked up at Sunstreaker's holoform. His face was, for the first time since I'd known him, soft. His eyes looked, almost understanding.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I froze in shock. Sunstreaker, the pain in the ass, egotistical, self-absorbed robot/man was actually taking my feelings into account, processing them, and being... nice to me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, shoulders trembling. I guess I wasn't done crying, because tears fell. There weren't any sobs though. He rubbed my back every once in a while. My tears fell onto his shirt, but they dried into the fabric as soon as they made contact.

"I know" he mumbled "I know it hurts. But we're going to help. We'll get Galloway to let you stay at base. It'll be ok. She left for a reason." he leaned back, placing his hands on my cheeks, wiping my tears away, much like 'Bee had at the hospital "She left so you could move forward with your life." he finished.

We stared into each others eyes. I could see emotion, feeling, swirling around in them. I was pretty sure my eyes had dropped the façade, my own emotions were probably swimming around with emotion too. His eyes flicked further down my face, but then back up to my eyes extremely.

An engine turned down my road, making us break eye contact. Sunstreaker's hands whipped away from face, down to his sides and I took a step back.

Sideswipe sped up to my house, braking in front of the driveway.

"Lily" he called as he activated his holoform. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He let go of the hug he had me in "Come on, let's get you packed"

I walked up to the door, pulling my keys out of my pocket. I turned it, jamming my shoulder into the door. It creaked, but didn't open. I growled, pushing my weight into my hip and slamming _that_ into the door, but all that happened was the door creaked again.

"I'm going to un-screw you and kick your ass to the curb" I growled "Open" and just like that, I turned the knob and it swung open.

I walked in. Sunstreaker, having slept here last night, knew where the couch was, and walked over to the couch. Sideswipe, though, remained standing, looking around

"This is your house?" he asked

"Yeah" I mumbled, pulling out a backpack from under my bed. Tears still decorated the brims of my eyes. I ripped open my drawers, shoving folded shirts, jeans, pants, socks, and other stuff into my backpack. I zipped it shut, walking to the bathroom. I shoved my tooth brush, hair brush, toothpaste, hair bands and T.O.M (Time of month) supplies into the front pouch.

I threw it on the couch, in between the twins; Sideswipe sat down, and stared at the pictures on the wall

"Take them" Sideswipe rumbled "There's only three. We can find a place for them" I glanced at him, sighing.

One picture was my Dad and I hugging when I was about 4. He was on his knees, my face was snuggled into his chest. His face was in my hair, probably smelling it. His arms were wrapped around my whole body. My little arms were _trying _to hug him, but my Dad was. like, 6 foot 3, so I couldn't really reach all the way around him. My hair was in pigtails, his was in the ruffled mess it always was.

One was of my Mom and I at my first day of high school. I was still smiling, had my arm wrapped around her. She was smiling, but it looked painful, sad and fake. Her arm was around my shoulders. One back pack strap was hanging over my shoulder. The school in the background was my first one I went to. I had been expelled from that school for fighting, but in my defense, the other guy started it.

The last one was of me an Rookie. It was in black and white. I was leaning against the door, arms crossed over my chest. I wasn't smiling, I was staring at something next to me. My hair was blowing in the wind. It was down, inferring that I was younger, probably 16. I only wear my hair in a high ponytail now, it's easier and not as hot. Rookie's paint job, which was a custom dark grey at the time, was shining in the sun. The angle was looking up at us, it looked like something you'd see in a movie.

"When'd you get it?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Rookie?" I asked, my voice shaking a little

"Rookie?" Sideswipe echoed

"Yeah. My... mom named him Rookie when I first got him." I looked at the ground

"Why?"

I swallowed. What would they think of me if I told them.

"I... I was a street racer. I needed money for food once, and my old boss had given me Rookie to help. He had personally updated the engine to the point where it couldn't, can't get any better. Mom called him Rookie because we always won. He was the uprising Rookie, you know?" I asked, looking at the picture

"You street raced?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah. I'm not ashamed to say it. I did some illegal things to eat. I'm not embarrassed by what I did, but the reactions some people _give _is what's embarrassing" I looked at Sideswipe, dead in the eye. I walked over an picked up the small picture frames off the wall,

My eyes averted to Sunstreaker, who looked at me, then I averted my gaze to the door. "Whatever, I'm ready to go" I picked up my heavy, dark yellow hoodie that said 'Move Up In The Food Chain. Become A Panther' it was my high school sweater, we were the 'panthers'.

"Nice color" Sunstreaker commented. I looked at it, rolling my eyes, sniffing

"I'm a Panther, thank you. You are an Autobot" I sneered. His eyes glinted and he smirked

"Autobots can squish Panthers in the blink of an eye." he challenged. I scoffed, picking up my back pack

"You wish" I whispered in his ear, before turning around and heading towards Rookie

"Oh no, I'm not risking it" Sideswipe said, grabbing my keys. I dropped my backpack and hoodie, gently putting the pictures on the ground.

I whipped around, glaring at him "Sideswipe, give them back" I growled

He smirked at me, stepping closer and jingling them above my head. I glared at him, my eyes flicking back and forth

"Sideswipe, Rookie is coming to base whether you like it or not. I'm not leaving him here" I said simply. He raised his eyebrows

"I'm going with you" he stated, opening the driver's side door and sitting in the seat

"Sideswipe, _I'm_ driving _my_ car" I said. He put the key into the ignition, turning the engine on, then patted his lap.

"I'm not sitting on you"

"Then you're not driving" he smiled. I huffed and walked over to him. Sunstreaker had already deactivated his holoform, and started his engine. Sideswipe's alt. mode was started. I looked down at him, the gave in, throwing my stuff to the back seat.

I slipped onto his lap, feeling his arms wrap around my waist. I picked them off, putting them back at his side. For the first time since I had bought Rookie, I had to move the chair backwards so I wasn't squished against the wheel and could reach the pedals.

I shifted into reverse, quickly going to first and driving down the road. Sunstreaker was behind us, Sideswipe's alt. mode in the back.

He wrapped his arms back around my waist and I huffed. Without seeing him, I knew he was smirking, he had won.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked, as I turned down onto the back road

"We told them we'd get you, they went back to base" he said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I pushed my hand onto his forehead, pushing his head off. He huffed behind me and placed his chin back on my shoulder

"Sideswipe! I'm driving" I whined

"Oh well" he rumbled; I felt his voice vibrate against my skin and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

I rolled my eyes, turning onto the highway. Sunstreaker followed, Sideswipe's alt. mode behind him. Sunstreaker revved his engine, almost like a challenge, as he pulled up beside them.

Sideswipe smirked from behind me, and his hands grabbed my waist. He picked me up an put me in the passenger's side

"Hey!" I yelled. He smirked, putting his hands on the wheel

"Let's see what your so called 'Rookie's' got." he said.

I was surprised. For an alien Autobot, he was an extremely good driver with real cars. He and Sunstreaker revved engines, but in the end, the Lambo's V12 engine gave the higher pitched rev.

They got to base, Sideswipes' alt. mode going in first. Sideswipe pulled Rookie up to his spot in the hangar.

"That's my spot" Sunstreaker growled. I scoffed, looking at him in the eye

"Oh well" he growled, walking up to me

"Move your Pit-damned car" I looked up at him

"No"

He growled down at me

"Sunny, give her a break" Lennox called "Lily, your roo-"

"Can I sleep in my car tonight?" I asked. He sent me a questioning look, but nodded

"Sure" I nodded and opened Rookie's door, closing it behind myself

Sunstreaker looked at Rookie, sneering, the deactivated his holoform

It may have been an hour that I just sat in Rookie's driver seat, staring out the tinted window.

Eventually, my eyes drooped and I moved to the back seat to sleep.

* * *

"Lily" someone called. I spun around, looking for his voice

"Lily" it called again. It didn't matter where I turned, as I saw was white. I was in a white room

"Lily, over here" I turned 180, and there he was. He wore a white button up shirt, black jeans and his favorite boots.

"Dad" I cried. I tried running towards him, but he seemed to move further away "Dad!".

He suddenly disappeared, and the white wall in front changed. Instead, Mom stood in his place

"Mom" I whispered, walking towards her. She moved further away too.

There was a _blinding _white light, which made me flinch and cover my eyes. When my eyes adjusted again, Mom and Dad stood in front of me, Dad's arm around her waist

"Guys" I whispered. I didn't dare move, if I did, they'd disappear

"Lily, wow" Dad whispered "You look so beautiful" he took a step forward, tucking my hair behind her ear. I took a sharp breath in at his touch

"Aww come on" he smiled, his signature smirk "Where's my little Lily? What happened to my little girl who loved people? Where'd Lilypad go?" he asked

"She died, dad. She left when you did" I responded. He smiled a little

"Are you sure? Maybe you just buried her underneath all the pain" he stated.

I mirrored his smirk, lifting one eyebrow.

"Don't do that" he said through clenched teeth. Instead of dropping my eyebrow, I pushed one eyebrow down, making the other one look higher.

He laughed "Come on Lily" Mom said as she walked up "Did you read the note?"

"Every word" I responded "But how can I?" I looked at her

"You can always move on, Lily. You will move on. I promise" then Mom turned around and walked away

"Wait, Mom" I said at her retreating form. She stopped and turned, almost like she was waiting

"Lily" Dad said, looking down at me "You've grown so much. The last time I saw you, you were up to my hip, and smiled at everybody you passed on the street" he looked at me, placing his hand on my cheek "Don't let that go Lil. Bring that smiley little girl back. You won't regret it" he let me go and walked towards Mom

"Wait, don't go" I said. They turned around and walked towards a wall "Wait! Please" a tear ran down my face. They walked into the white, and didn't come back

"Mom! Dad!" I cried, falling to my knees. The white walls started caving in, and I dropped my head, my hands slinking to hold the back of it.

_**"Don't go!"**_

I jolted up right form my position in Rookie's back seat. Everything was dark, everyone was asleep. Tears were on my face. I opened the door, sliding out.

I could barely see in the dark, but there was enough lights for me to be able to navigate my way outside. The stars twinkled in the sky, the moon shining brightly from the over glow from the Sun, which was on the other side of the Earth by now.

Once I was far enough away from the base, so that no one could hear my, I fell to my knees on the ground, and looked at the sky. I let out a yell. A yell of pain, of sorrow. A yell of frustration and confusion. A yell of anger and spine splitting madness.

I want Mom back, I want Dad back. I want to be 4 again. I want my life to be happier then it is right now.

Tears slowly dribbled down my face, as I looked at the ground. There were sounds of boots running, only one pair, almost like somebody was running to me, before someone came up behind me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Shhh" he cooed, dropping to a sitting position. He pulled me into his lap, his arms enveloping me. I grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt, sobbing into it.

We stayed like that for a while, me crying into his shirt, him, whoever he was, rubbing my back and making either 'shh' sounds or saying things like 'I know' and 'it's alright'.

Eventually, I got so tired I couldn't move, I just took in deep breaths, oxygen and the smell of his shirt settling in my lungs. I was exhausted; too many emotions running around. Never, I'd never cried this much, or in front of other people. Whoever was with me, picked me up bridal style and started walking back to the base.

I didn't get to see who it was, because I fell asleep in his arms.

Little did I know, it was _**Sunstreaker**_ who came to help me.

* * *

**Did or did I not say it! Tears! Tears everywhere! Ok, so this chapter was basically for Sunstreaker. The implied idea behind it was that he sees Lily in the hospital, realizes she has feelings, a bunch of other stuff, and now emotions can come play with us from now on!**

**Please review, I really would like to know how much you guys cried and we can compare! And if you liked the chapter or not! I'd like to know that too!**

**Also, the 'target' amount of chapters that I'm hoping to get is 50+  
**

**Sound good? Alright (I said that in my head the way Matthew McConaughey would!)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you didn't enjoy reading it because of all the tears, das ok! I cried to... lots!**

**Love you guys, and please Review and vote on my poll, which is on my page!**

**And, for anybody who cares, the little baby horses are shedding out. My twins are shedding out to be a color referred to as a 'Bay' one has an oddly shaped, white '^' on her forehead, while her brother (older by two minutes) had a big round 'star' or blob on his forehead. My siblings like joking around, saying the boy is Sideswipe, because they have the exact same personality. His sister, though, not even close to being Sunny. She LOVES humans, and our food! Especially poutine. Anyways just a baby update, in case you wanted to know :)**

******Also, she hasn't asked me to tell you this, Golden Gods by Ninnasims3; amazing! If you haven't checked it out, then go! Again, she didn't ask me to say that, she probably doesn't even know! **

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow**


	9. Chapter 9

**And Chapter 9 is out. Hope you enjoy it. Please vote on my poll on my page because Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee are tied on the poll. Anyways, I only own Lily, my OCs and the people you wouldn't see in the movies and/or cartoons. Again, 4 thousand one hundred and thirty five words**

**I give you a happy chapter to make up for the 'waterfall that came through your eyes' Scourgamy ;) And, I just looove piggybacks! First day of summer! **

**AOE is tomorrow! AAAHH! Pshyched! **

**Love you guys, please Review, Favorite an Follow. Love the positive feedback. We have reached 130 reviews! Thank you! **

**Please excuse the spelling errors and/or typos**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow**

**And finally... ****I have a proposal! If I can get 30 reviews in 2 days, instead of one chapter, I'll update _two_ chapters! For you guys!**

* * *

The week following was quiet, boring and emotional. I tried not to talk to a lot of people, I didn't feel like it. I ate lunch at the table with Prowl and Ironhide, but we didn't talk. They'd drink Energon from a water bottle, and let me eat in silence.

I asked Ironhide why they were drinking their blood, only for him to laugh as Prowl explained everything to me.

On Monday, N.E.S.T had people go and bring all my stuff from my house, put it in boxes and put them in my room. I had unpacked everything that day, Prowl did help, so did Ironhide but he was busy 'training' soldiers. I had a feeling 'training' meant 'beating the crap out of soldiers'.

Sunstreaker avoided me a lot, but I did the same. He seemed to have a reason though, every time he saw me, he'd either start talking to someone else, avoiding eye contact, or he'd leave. Where as I didn't have a reason. He just bugged me, and I wasn't up for talking, or fighting, with an egotistical ass. Or aft, as they said.

On Thursday, it was really hot, so all day, when I wasn't working, I sat in Ironhide's truck, the air conditioning blasting cool air in my face. I don't know if I bugged him or not, but he said he was really hot too. I felt bad for him, I didn't know these guys could get hot, and because of his black paint job, I had a feeling he attracted the most heat.

One day, Prowl walked in to the Med Bay, holding, what he called, a 'data pad', and fainted when he saw me holding Ratchet's wrench, swinging my legs back and forth as I sat on the counter.

Ratchet said it was 'glitching' not fainting, and it was because Prowl's brain, or processor, glitches when it cant find an answer to something, and something unexpected can often scramble his processors as well. But, most of the times Prowl glitches when he comes across something illogical. Apparently, his battle and logic 'computer' part if his processor is so advanced, he can't handle anything illogical.

I just thought he died.

I walked into the main hangar, coming from the Med Bay, completely ready to head towards my room and relax. It was my weekend, but hanging around Ratchet was kind of amusing, because we were so alike when it came to work, so I knew when not to bother him.

"Lily!" Sideswipe skipped over, flinging his arm over my shoulders. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes "Watcha doin'?" he asked. I grumbled at him, pulling my hair out of it's ponytail, causing it to fall down my back.

I ran a hand through my hair, brushing it with my fingers.

"Wow, Lily you're hair is _long_. Is it touching you're legs?" Lennox asked. I yawned, covering my mouth

"S'cuse me. Yeah, it reaches the bottom of my tail bone" I mumbled, bending over at my hip. My hair fell over my head, touching the ground, before I collected it with my hands. I pulled the elastic over all of it, tightening the band when I wrapped it around my hair three times

"Has it always been that thin?" Epps asked "And that color? It's nice"

"Yeah, it's been this thin since I started growing it out in Grade 5. This is my natural color; I hate it" I flicked the ponytail, sending strands of it flying. Optimus chuckled, as did Epps and Lennox.

"So, you wanna hang out today? Sideswipe and Lily day? How's that sound?" Sideswipe asked "We can do what femmes do, you know shopping, beach stuff. I mean, that's what all femmes do... right?" he asked. I looked over to him, as did everybody else. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he glared

"Stop it!" he said, looking away. I smiled at him "Come on! I have an idea" he grabbed my hand, dragging him along

"Bye Lennox, Epps, tell Ironhide I need to see him after I get ba..." was all I could yell out before Sideswipe pushed me into his alt.

His holoform slipped into the driver's seat

"Where are we going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"Somewhere, say good bye to Sunny" he smirked, rolling his window down. I stuck my head out the window.

"Bye Sunny!" I yelled, waving. His head snapped towards me and he bared his teeth, his alt's engine growling deeply. I brought my head back in the car, settling in the seat.

The seat belt flew out, wrapping around my waist and clicking in spot. I rested my head against the head rest.

"Sideswipe, where are we going? I'm really not in the mood for a lot today" I said, crossing my arms.

He sighed, glancing at me from the corner of his eye

"I know, the week has been stressful for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. We aren't doing anything that strenuous today, just something relaxing. I promise you, Imma cheer ya' up today" he said.

"Don't use Jazz's accent and try to make it work, only he can make it work" I hit him on the top of his head lightly, smiling. He chuckled, patting my leg. He kept it there, but I ignored it.

I reached out, turning the radio on. RUDE by Magic came on through the speakers. I looked out the window, leaning my forehead against the see through glass. I sighed, fogging up the window.

I giggle, bringing my finger up to me a smiley face. I felt Sideswipe chuckle at my actions. Literally, his whole alt. mode vibrated, the seat warmed up.

The smiley face disappeared into the glass, making me smile again.

Sideswipe rubbed his thumb back and forth on my jean pant, before removing his hand. He didn't put them on the wheel, he didn't have too. He _was_ the car.

"Did you hear about the new arrivals?" he asked all the sudden

"More of you? Oh great!" I sighed. He laughed out loud, his voice coming from his holoform, but the seat shook again.

"Yup, more of us cutie" he laughed, placing his forearm against my shoulder. I looked at him and a small smile crept up

* * *

"So, what now?" Sideswipe asked, holding a bag in his right hand, his arm flung over my shoulder.

In the bag was two pairs of jogging pants, a pair of red Nikes, courtesy of Sideswipe because I 'need more red in my wardrobe', a yellow shirt (that we were going to tattoo a red 'Autobot' sign to in the middle) and leftover Spaghetti from lunch. For the first time since arriving to Earth, Sideswipe tried human food. The look on his face was priceless!

He finished all his lunch, but I didn't, I wasn't that hungry.

"I don't know! I was content with going to my room and sleeping all day! This is _Sideswipe_ and Lily day, **not** Lily and Sideswipe. You have to come up with something." I laughed as he drew his brows together.

"Hmm, well I don't think you want to shop anymore" he cringed, probably remembering my whining when we did shop "How about... How about we head back to base and play video games?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded

"Sure" he smiled down at me "If... you give me a piggy back!" I smirked. He sighed, tossing his head back. He thought for a second, then crouched down.

I smiled, going up behind him and jumping onto his back. He straightened up, handed me the white plastic bag, then hooked his hands under my knees. I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, let's go" he laughed as he began walking. There was a laugh which caused me to look that way. A woman, probably in her late 50s, early 60's. She smiled at me, then nudged the man, who looked about the same age, and pointed to us.

I looked away, not really wanting to feel obliged to wave. I stuffed my nose into his neck and inhaled deeply. When I released the air in sigh, he shuddered.

Sideswipe reached his alt. mode, letting me slip down. Before I could reach out to grab the door, it swung open. I slipped in, feeling the seat belt come out. I placed the bag on the floor, then leaned back.

His holoform slipped into the driver's seat, and, without touching anything, the engine started up in a growl. The wheels rolled forward, and he steered out of the parking lot.

Instead of taking the highway, he veered around the back roads until we came into the middle of the town.

"Sideswipe! Stop here!" I gasped. He quickly applied the brakes, seeing as no one was behind us, and turned into the parking lot. I jumped out, slamming the door behind me. The line was empty, and everybody looked bored.

The elder lady that had taken my order when I was with Prowl smiled at me. Her name tag read Elizabeth

"I love your name" I smiled at her

"Why thank you deary, what's yours?" she smiled back, turning the screen on "Same thing as last time?"

I was shocked that she remembered my last order, but nodded "Yes please; my name is Lily" I reached into my back pocket, pulling out Dad's old wallet. I handed her a ten dollar bill, to which she smiled. She tapped the order into the screen, then pulled the required change back. I put the dollar bill in the tip jar, slipping the 50 cents into my back pocket.

"Here you go." she handed me my stuff, and smiled "Have a wonderful day Lily"

"And to you Elizabeth: I smiled as I exited. I heard her laugh and walked over to Sideswipe's car. I stepped in, the seat belt coming out to meet my waist. It clicked shut, and he looked at me, raising his eyebrows

"Tim Hortons? Do you really need that?" he asked

"Ironhide asked the same thing" I muttered "Yup!" I smiled, tipping the straw towards him. He leaned forward, wrapping his mouth around the straw. He drank some of the Iced Capp, before he straightened back up.

I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed, before his eyes widened.

"Holy Primus! That's good" he said, starring at the extra large drink I was holding. I laughed, held the drink out to him, and smiled when he dropped his, taking a large sip.

When he finished, his alt. mode drove out. I rubbed the tip of the straw clean, then took sip, before taking a bite of my muffin.

He laughed and sometime later, turned down N.E.S.T's road. I finished the muffin, but my Iced Capp was an extra large, so there was plenty left. Sideswipe did help drink it though, I think he was hooked.

He pulled to a stop, before he deactivated his holoform and reactivated it at my door. The seat belt flew out, into it's holster, and Sideswipe's holoform opened the door for me.

I smiled at him, bowing

"Why, thank you kind sir" I smiled. He bowed back.

"It was my pleasure" He laced his arm through mine, like a father would for a daughter at a wedding. He smiled at me, then dragged me into a room.

There was a huge couch, the perfect size for an Autobot, then there were 3 couches, human size. There was 2 TVs, one human sized, one robot sized, and 2 coffee tables, again, two different sizes. There was a giant Xbox, and human Xbox, and tons of games.

Sideswipe sat me on the couch, then walked over to the Xbox

"You play?" he asked over his shoulder

"Only Halo, played that for a long time, before ... you know" I said, picking up a remote.

"You see the new one? Halo 4?" he inquired, to which I nodded a 'no'.

"That-"

"Sucks" someone cut him off. My head snapped towards the door, to see Sunstreaker in his 'bipedal' form.

"Hey Sunny" Sideswipe waved a hand. Sunny growled at his brother, walking over to the big couch. The floor shook when he walked by, and I watched the couch's spring squeak when he sat down.

He looked at me, but quickly looked away. I scoffed, shaking my head.

"What is your problem?" I asked "If it isn't being egotistical, it's being ignorant." he looked over at me, his face blank for a second, before he growled, his ey-optics changing to a darker blue.

I scoffed, shaking my head "What's my problem? Squishy, your species is disgusting, you're not that good of a mechanic. I'm surprised you haven't been fired yet. If I was Lennox, you'd be gone." he snarled the last word

"I know I'm not impressive. I'm aware of that. Hell, I've only worked at one mechanic's shop, but maybe I will quit. I'm working my ass off, for you and your stupid alien species, and all it's done for me is nothing! Maybe, I will leave, and you can clean yourself, and everybody else." I glared at him. He went to go talk, but I spoke before him

"I understand, Sunstreaker, you lost your family, your friends, hell you lost your _planet_. I've only lost my parent, you lost your planet. But you're on _my_ planet, you'd think you'd be thankful. If humans didn't agree with you being here, your stupid metal ass would be floating in space." By now, Sideswipe was staring at me and Sunstreaker in his holoform, gaping

"If we wanted, your whole species would be extinct, you'd be dead" Sunstreaker growled, leaning down and putting his fist close to me on the ground

"You know what, you're right. You could kill me. And you know what, I hate you, you hate me, it's a surprise you haven't done it yet. Maybe you can go join those Decepticons. Then you'd be morally allowed to as well. Wait, you don't have feelings, or a conscience, so never mind. Do it." I glared at his optic, seeing as I couldn't look at both "I dare you" I hissed through my teeth.

His whole body jerked back, surprise was obvious on his face

"Lily, I didn't mean that I **wanted** to ki-" he started, which surprised me

"Just... shut up." I closed my eyes, lifting my hands to my head, and shoo them there a little, turning around. I walked over to Sideswipe, who was still watching us wide eyed, mouth agape, and I kissed his cheek

"Thanks for today Sideswipe. I'm going to my room. I'm not in the mood for games anymore" I turned on my heel, and leaving the room.

* * *

"Sunstreaker" Sideswipe said as he transformed into his bipedal mode "What was that?" he asked his twin, who was watching the door, almost like if he stared long enough, Lily would return.

"I..." he almost trailed off "I don't know"

"Sunny, I know she makes you angry, but why? Why do you do stuff like that?" he asked, looking at his brother's face

"Sideswipe, I don't know. I just- she makes me- ah" he rubbed the back of his helm, gritting his dentas together

"Sunstreaker, I'm your twin. Your other half. I can feel what goes on through your Spark. Don't you think I feel it too when I'm around her? Why don't you just... become her friend? Or, at least, be nice or polite to her. Look, today I took her out to help her relax. I mean, you know what it's like to lose someone, we know what that's like. Can't you just-"

"I _was_ there Sideswipe" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his helm

"What?" his twin asked "What do you mean?" he asked as he sat next to his twin.

Sunstreaker sighed, looking at the floor.

" I mean, the night her female parental unit offlined, around 3 in the-" he paused to find the right word "morning, she walked out of the base. I thought she as just going for a walk but... I don't know, I **wanted **to follow her. When I did find her, she was, what do they call it, um crying! That's what they call it. She was crying. It sounded like she yelled before, unless Ironhide roars in his sleep. I..." he paused again.

It was hard for him to admit all of this. He was Sunstreaker. The cold, heartless mech that didn't, ever admit feelings. He hated humans, so why this one was so different, he didn't know

"I comforted her. I don't know if she knows it was me or not, but I felt like I needed to do it."

"Why didn't tell her?" Sideswipe tried arching a brow, but only managed to get both of them up.

"Because... I don't know" he sighed "I just, didn't tell her. I don't regret it though. Something weird is going on"

"Tell me about it" Sideswipe said "Every time I'm around Lily, my Spark sings, almost. Should we tell Ratchet?" he asked, looking at his twin

"I don't know. Ah, I hate humans, and Earth" Sunny grumbled, leaning his forearms against his knees.

"Well, maybe you should hang out with her. Like, today that was what I did with her today. And it felt good, like physically it felt good." Sideswipe smiled when he remembered giving her a piggy back; when she blew into his neck, then took another breath in, only this time it was into his neck. Yeah, that felt good too.

"I- I, Sideswipe would that be a good idea? I mean, every time we talk together, we always end up fighting." Sunstreaker asked, looking at his twin's optics

"Well, you can at least try." Sideswipe shrugged, picking up the big game remote as the Cybertronian TV turned on, the video game coming online.

The video game started, the credits rolling over the screen.

"Well, I guess, bu-"

"Good. Now pick up a controller. I'm going to whoop your aft in Assassin's Creed" Sunstreaker smirked, grabbing the controller from his brother, and waiting for the screen to change

* * *

I sat in Ironhide's alt. mode again, the A/C blasting in my face. Last night I hadn't returned to see Sideswipe or anybody else, I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. It was Sunday and it was _**hot**_. Ironhide hadn't even transformed up since he woke up. He claimed that, when he transformed, it could get really hot, because of the plates rubbing together, and everything moving at an extremely fast pace.

My feet, which sported blue ankle socks, were propped up on his dash board, my hair in a high ponytail, as always. I wore a black tank top, and a pair of white, stretchy shorts. My shoes, the red ones Sideswipe bought me, were on the floor.

Ironhide grunted, causing me to look at the radio

"What?" I asked. He rolled the window down, and Sideswipe's smiling face, accompanied by Sunstreaker's scowling form, stood there.

"Can we help you?" I asked, taking my feet off the dashboard.

"Yes. Ironhide, can we steal Lily?" he asked. I heard Ironhide growl a little

"No. I'm enjoying her company." he responded

"Come on 'Hide. We'll give her back later" he pouted, his bottom lip sticking out a bit. I gotta admit, he looked cute!

"Fine" Ironhide's door swung open, hitting Sunstreaker accidentely. Sunny growled at him, but didn't say anything. I slipped on my shoes, hopping out.

Sideswipe smirked when he saw my shoes, winking at me. I laughed a little, and patted Ironhide's hood

"Thanks Muscles" I muttered. Sideswipe went to grab my hand, but I pulled my hand away "Piggyback"

Sideswipe sighed out loud, more like a heay breath of frustration

"I did it last time! Sunstreaker! Give her a piggyback"

Sunstreaker's browd creased at the middle "Piggyback?" he asked

"Yeah, she jumps onto your back, and you hold her there by-m you now what, just Google it" Sunstreaker's eyes seemed to almost, distance, before he blinked and looked at me

"N-"

"Sunny" Sideswipe's voice was warning, but remindful. Sunny rolled his eyes, then crouched down. l quirked an eyebrow, and jerked back.

"Are you getting on or not?" he asked impatiently. I looked at Sideswipe, who smiled. I shrugged, then walked oer and crawled onto his back. He gripped my knees, and stood up.

"Ok, let's go" Sideswipe walked towards the room we had gone into last night

"Sideswipe, it' hot out today, I'm hot today. I don't really want to do anything." I sighed, temporarily forgetting it was Sunstreaker who was giving me a piggyback. I rested my head on his shoulder, and, doing what I did to Sideswipe yesterday, taking a deep breath in.

When I released the breath, instead of shuddering, like Sideswipe did, he leaned his headd towards me, before shaking his head up and walking forward again.

I closed my eyes, trying not to get too hot today. We passed a couple of soldiers in the hall, who gave a surprised expression to Sunstreaker. He growled at them, and I wondered how they survived. I was in _shorts_ and a _tank top_ and I was still hot. They wore pants, and some of them wore jackets, and they weren't dying.

How, I don't know.

We entered the room, using the small door, and walked over to the couch. Sunstreaker let me down and Sideswipe sat on one side of me. Sunstreaker boxed me in, sitting on the other side, and Sideswipe handed me a remote.

"We didn't get to play yesterday" he smirked, the TV coming on. I smiled at him, seeing Sunny grab a controller in the corner of my eye. Oh yeah, I was going get my butt kicked

* * *

**And, done! Please review, favorite and follow, plus vote on the poll if you haven't already!**

**So there you have it! Feelings have started, just a matter of time before huggies and kissies start happening, but that is still long ahead**

**And, Zipitnow, yes, my Mare (female horse) is getting tired of the babies. Just the other day, one of them, the little boy, was running, and he hasn't learned to stop quickly yet, so because he couldn't 'brake' in the field, he ran under Mom's stomach, then jumped around and kicked her in the bum. She wound up squealing at him, it was quite the show! And, the little girl has taken a liking to screaming at the top of her lungs when Mom tries to take her afternoon nap. Sometimes she'll step over her neck to wake her up. But, their still little, so they want to have fun, the other day we went for a walk. Well, My mare, Gabby, and I went for a walk. The babies went for a run. And they both got to meet their Dad, to whom they too liking too. Mom's very protective though, she loves them. They're just bratty!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here is Chapter 10. Wow, 10 whole chapters, this is great! I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lily and my OCs, only the people you would not see in the movies and/or cartoons.**

**Please enjoy, and remember to Review, Favorite and Follow**

**Oh, and also cote on the Poll on my page, if you haven't already, there's a tie going on, so it need to be broken!**

**Enjoy!**

**3 thousand 6 hundred and twenty three words!**

* * *

"I thought you said you haven't play this one before!"

"I haven't!"

"Then why are you winning?"

"Sideswipe! I don't know!" I laughed as Sideswipe smashed some buttons on the controller, trying to run away, but his avatar wasn't fast enough. The grenade set off, and he blew up.

"No!" Sideswipe yelled, hunching over, dropping his controller on the floor. I laughed a little, to which he sat up and smiled at me, but I kept playing.

Sunstreaker hadn't lost yet, he hadn't even spoken yet. He looked determined.

I rounded a corner, entering a building, and heard a tick. My avatar had a sticky grenade on his back. I turned him around and ran into the corner, and sure enough, when my avatar blew up, so did Sunstreaker's.

I dropped my controller on the desk, leaning back. Sunstreaker just kind of... sat there.

"I thought you said you haven't played this one before" Sideswipe repeated.

"Sideswipe, I haven't. I've only play 1 and two, and that was a long time ago, with my... friend" I muttered "I'm going back to Ironhide. He has an air conditioning unit" I stood up, passing Sunstreaker

"Who won?" I asked, standing by the door

"I... don't now" Sideswipe said, Sunstreaker was still staring at the TV. I shrugged, and walked out of the door.

I was just about to make it to Ironhide, when a metal hand snatched me up, and next thing I knew, I was sitting in Sideswipe's passenger seat.

"Sideswipe, turn on your air conditioning" I commanded, reclining the seat a little

"Air Conditioning?" he asked through the radio

"Oh Hell no! Sideswipe if you don't have air conditioning I'm leaving you for Ironhide" I said shaking my head.

All the sudden, cold air blast into my face, sending my hair flying backwards.

"Ah" I smiled, leaning back. There was a really big honk, before Ironhide's headlights flicked on and off. I laughed, trying to open the door, but it locked shut.

"Sideswipe, I wanna go see Muscles" I whined, but the sound of the doors re-locking was all I got as a response "Sideswipe" I whined again. I kicked the dashboard, and the doors unlocked.

I opened it quickly, before he could re-lock the doors, and skipped over to Ironhide's alt. The door opened by itself, and I climbed in, a chuckled coming from the radio when I had to pull myself up.

The door closed, the air conditioner blasting into my face. Sideswipe rolled his alt. mode up in front of Ironhide, and sat there. He didn't move or make a sound, he just sat there.

"He's not going to move until I go ith him, is he?" I sighed. Ironhide grumbled before responding with a less then enthused 'Yup'

"Alright. Thanks for earlier Ironhide, I'll see you tomorrow" I muttered, slipping out of his cab. The engine growled a little, before Sideswipe's passenger door opened and I slipped in. He turned the air conditioning on, which made me laugh.

"Thanks Sideswipe. Although, you could've left me with Ironhide" I giggled, and he him chuckle.

"Yeah, but what's better? Hangin' with me and Sunny, or Ironhide?" he asked. I thought for a second, laughing.

"Well, you are pretty great" his engine growled deeply when I said that as he started driving away "But Sunny and I aren't exaclty best friends" I finished, and he rolled down a hallway I had never been down before.

He stopped at a big door, letting me out. Once I stepped out, he transformed up and started typing something on a keyboard next to the door.

The door hissed open and he placed his hand down, and I stepped on, sitting in his palm. I crossed my legs, running my fingers over the creases in his palm, just like the ones on my hand.

He stepped into the room, and there, in the corner of the room, sat Sunstreaker, painting his metal

"Is that why you're always the cleanest?" I asked, making his head snap up at me.

"What is she doing here?" he asked, his voice in the mix of a questioning tone and a growl.

"Sideswipe brought me here. Does it bother you?" I smiled at him, almost teasingly.

"Whatever" he growled, going back to painting himself

"Not like that!" I yelled. His head snapped up to look at me

"I've been doing this for a fragging long time. Don't tell me how to do it" he snarled. I rolled my eyes when he went back to painting. I motioned for Sideswipe to brig me closer. I jumped onto Sunstreaker's shoulder.

Sunny tensed up, and growled at me.

"Get. Off. Me" he growled again. I rolled my eyes, and reached towards his hand.

"Like this" I motioned for him to look. He eyed my hand, then, after like 15 minutes of hesitation, and a stare off between me and his right optic, he started doing it.

"See. It looks nicer. Now let that coat dry and, when it is dry, paint like this" I pretended to paint, showing him which way to make the lines "That'll make it harder for the paint to come off by stuff like water and wind" I finished, and Sideswipe grabbed me in his hand.

"Whatever, squishy" Sunstreaker growled, moving over to a giant bed looking thing

"Whet the hell is th-_AT_! Whoa!" I yelled as Sideswipe's ha- servo wrapped around my body and lifted me up on to his giant bed.

"These are berths" he explained, placing me on his shoulder. I grabbed the side of his head, his 'audio horns' and sat down. He flinched a bit, but I apologized quickly

"So... what do you do in here?" I asked. Sideswipe shrugged

"Not much. Just.. stuff" he said

"Stuff... very specific" I smiled at him. He glared a little, but Sunstreaker stifled a laugh

"You set yourself up for that one, Sides" he snickered

"Whatever Sunny" Sideswipe retorted

"Don't call me that" Sunstreaker growled, pushing Sideswipe's shoulder. Sideswipe growled, bringing his hand up to support me in case I fell, then, when he straightened out and retaliated at Sunstreaker, pushing his shoulder.

"Watch the paint!" Sunstreaker yelled/growled, then pushed Sideswipe hard on the opposite shoulder.

Sideswipe lost his balance, and grabbed the the side of his berth to stop himself from falling. But that didn't stop me from falling.

I squealed, grabbing a piece of metal on his shoulder. He lost his balance again, and planted his servos on the ground. My feet graced the floor, and just as I was about to let go, and not have to die, Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe's shoulder, yanking his twin back onto the berth.

My hands slipped off of Sideswipe's shoulder, and I was suspended into the air. I squealed again, and as I was about to hit the wall, a yellow hand wrapped around my torso, and pulled me close, a little too fast.

"Whoa" I muttered, holding my head "Whiplash"

"Lily! Are you ok?" Sideswipe asked, getting off his berth.

"I'm fine" I said, shaking my head. I blinked, then widened my eyes "This is what you guys do in here!?"

Sideswipe laughed, and grabbed me from Sunstreaker's hand. Sunny scoffed, but didn't do anything.

"Sorry Lily, I should've been more careful" Sideswipe muttered as he placing me on his leg

"S'Okay. I'm not dead." I shrugged, looking up at him from where I was standing; on his metal thigh.

"No, it's not. I should've been more careful" he said, his optics flicking back and forth

"Sideswipe, it's fine, really" I pressed. He sighed and eyed me, almost like he thought I was lying

"Who cares?" Sunny muttered. I looked at him, but Sideswipe's head snapped to him

"Really? I understand you hate me, I hate you too, but really?" I asked. Sunstreaker looked at me and bared his teeth. I scoffed, and hoped off Sideswipe's thigh and climbed down the berth

"Lily, wait" Sideswipe called from his berth

"For what, Sideswipe?" I asked, turning around "Sunstreaker and I _obviously_ don't get along. I'm not up for that! I don't want to have to fight with him anymore, and if he insists on it, why should I bother even talking to him or looking at him?" I blinked up at Sideswipe, not bothering to look Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe's face just kind of fell in to a hurt expression. I sighed, and grabbed the knob of the door. There was a 'clang', like metal on metal, and I shut the door behind me. I headed down the hall, in the direction we came.

I reached the medical bay, and walked through the mini door. Prowl was talking to Ratchet, showing him something on a data pad.

"Hey Prowlie" I said, smiling when his doorwings twitched. He turned around, looking down at me.

"Greetings, Lily" he nodded, watching as I used a set of plastic stairs to get up on the counter "I wish to speak to you. We have picked up a Decepticon signal, and we are going to check it out. In the event of a battle, I will need you and Ratchet to fix up the bots that get hurt." he explained

"It'll be a perfect opportunity to put your knowledge to the test." Ratchet added

"Okay, I'll be here. What time will you guys be leaving and coming back?" I asked. His doorwings twitched again, and it looked like he was calculating the time

"We're leaving within the hour. We'll be back at approximately 3 o'clock" he said, nodding "We're travelling a little" he added. I sighed and my shoulders slumped.

"3 in the morning! Ugh!" I complained, to which Ratchet chuckled, and Prowl nodded

"Yes, I must go, thank you, Ratchet" Prowl thanked, then he turned and left.

"Well, what do we do while they're gone?" I asked Ratchet. He turned to look at me, crouching down slightly so that he could see me at eye-optic level

"I normally get ready for them to come back, but later on tonight, you can recharge for a little bit, I'll wake you up when they come back." he finished.

I heard engines growling, probably passing the medical bay and leaving the base. I nodded up at him, and a grudging little smile crossed his face plates, like a father would smile at a young child, before he stood up.

* * *

My head started slumping in my hand, I was tired and it was, like, 3:30 in the morning. None of the bots had come back, Ratchet kept telling me to sleep- I was tired- and I was to stubborn to actually sleep.

"Lily, humans need sleep. Ple-" Ratchet was about to continue, but the med bay door swung open and Jazz, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, and just about every other bot walked in, some limping

"Sit down on the berths. Lily, start with Jazz and Bluestreak, don't do anything too major" Ratchet said, his whole demeanor changing from the Ratchet I hung out with, to Medical Officer Ratchet. It was kind of weird.

Bluestreak didn't have a lot of injured, some of them, Ratchet had to do, other I was able to fix. However, Jazz was horrible! Ratchet had to do most of the work on him. So, while Ratchet was doing that, I was repainting Sideswipe.

"Watch the face" he muttered.

"Oh, just go to sleep. It's 3 in the morning, relax" I said, working up to his shoulder, the cherry red paint covering the scratched up metal.

"Lily, why aren't you sleeping?" he questioned, his optics closing slowly, little by little.

"Because I'm helping you 'bots" I stated, moving to his chest. I sat on the plates, bringing up a can of cherry red paint with me.

I felt a hum underneath his chest plates, like a constant hum that didn't stop.

"What is that?" I asked, my voice kind of slurring, but not in the 'drunk' way, more like the 'tired' way

"That's a Spark" he responded, not moving his head. I could tell he was tired "It's the same thing as a human Heart. Sunny and I share one" he finished

"You and Sunstreaker share a Heart? But you're nice and calm, and he's... bitchy" I creased my eyebrows together into a frown.

"We're twins. We started as one Spark, which split into two" he rumbled, the hum of his so called 'Spark' humming an octave lower.

"So, basically, you two make one person? Like two halves to a whole?" I asked, starting to get interested

"Mhm. He's my other half, literally" he rumbled again. I could tell he was getting tired. I was tired too, but he had just come back from a huge fight, he came before my own personal need right now.

I had finished Sideswipe's paint, he was dry in most places, except his chest, which was still a little damp.

"Lily, can you finish painting Jazz, Bluestreak and Sunstreaker?" Ratchet asked from his desk. I 'mhm'ed him, and picked up some blue paint. By now, Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, and the others were all fixed up, they just needed to be painted.

Bluestreak sat on a medical bed, waiting.

"Hey Bluestreak" I mumbled as I reached him

"Hey Lily, thanks for doing this, it's nice of you. You don't have to, I can wait until tomorrow. Sunstreaker's always thinking of his paint, you can finish him instead. You really don't have to start with me. Maybe Jazz, you can start with him too, I mean, I'd be nice for you to do me first. I thank you for that, bu-"

"Bluestreak! It's fine. I'm ok with re-painting you first. I was hired to be a mechanic, which means fixing you guys, even you" I mumbled.

"Gee, tha-"

"Bluestreak, do not thank me" I said strictly, focusing on painting his leg. He didn't speak back, and his weight seemed to shift, he was more then likely leaning back.

He stayed quiet for the rest of the time, and when I finished, he thanked me, got up and left. Jazz sat on a different bed, the visor in front of his face wasn't lit up, so I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or he was just relaxing.

I grabbed a few cans of paint, and clambered up onto his leg. I opened a can of paint, and just as I was starting to paint his leg, his visor lit up, and he moved his head towards me

"Hey lil' lady. How are ya no' tired?" he asked, his visor glitching for a second

"Jazz, just go to sleep. I'll repaint you and wake you up when I'm done" I muttered again. His head leaned back against the wall, and his visor powered down again.

He didn't talk a lot, he was probably sleeping, so painting him was fast, easy and quiet. I finished quickly, and tapped his visor. It lit up, and he shook his head a little

"Sup lil' lady? Are ya finished paintin' meh?" he asked.

I nodded, and jumped off his shoulder, onto the bed. He chuckle from behind me, grabbing me in his hand and dropping me by the cans of paint. I picked up two yellow ones, which looked more gold then they did yellow.

I walked sluggishly over to Sunstreaker. The med bay door closed behind Jazz, and that left me and Sunstreaker alone. Great.

He was sitting, wasn't saying anything. He watched as I walked over, climbed onto the bed.

"Lay down" I mumbled. I was actually, genuinely surprised when he obeyed my command, his wincing slightly when he applied pressure on his back "Are you ok?" I asked, seeing the wince.

"I'm fine" he muttered harshly

"Turn over" I said, dropping the paint

"I said I'm fine" he growled "Just hurry up and paint me"

I rolled my eye "Sunstreaker, you're in pain. Turn over"

He growled at me, getting up "I said I'm fine. Never mind, I'll repaint myself"

Oh Hell no. I ran over and pressed the lock button for the doors. Sunstreaker froze at the doors, turning towards me "Unlock them" he snarled, stalking forward

"No" I said, crossing my arms

"I said, unlock them" he stated, like he thought I didn't hear him the first time

I pursed my lips and shook my head at him. He stood in front of me, standing at his whole height. Compared to me, he was huge!

He curled his fists, and slammed them onto the desk beside me, one on each side. He leaned his face closer, baring his teeth and growling "Open the Pit damned doors" he commanded.

I stepped a little closer to his face, not too close, but close enough to make someone nervous, had there been any outsiders watching.

"No" I shrugged "You're still hurt, and I want to see if I can help. Get your shiny yellow aft over to the berth, and lay down on your stomach" I said, looking at him in his left optic.

A snarl found it's way out of his throat- his vocalizer- and he stared at me again

"Sunstreaker don't do this. Please, I'm begging you. Go lay down on the berth. I want to help, please" I pleaded.

His head jerked back, he was obviously surprised at my actions

"Now, why would you care, at all, about me squishy? What do you gain from it?" he questioned, tilting his head questioningly

"Sunstreaker, it shouldn't be what I"m gaining from it, because I'm not getting anything. Just lay down on your stomach, or whatever the Hell it is, and let me at least have a look" I said. He sighed through his nose ridge thingy and stood up, walking over to the bed.

I was surprised at his willingness. He didn't put up a fight, or have a sassy comeback, or anything. It... wasn't Sunstreaker, almost.

I stepped onto his back, looking at the plating. There was one spot, close to his shoulders, that was still partially open. It needed to be welded together.

"Sunstreaker, I'm going to get something. Stay like this, be right back "I said, jumping off the medical bed. I grabbed one of those face covering things and a welder. I slipped the mask on my face, making sure the welder worked, and walked back to Sunny

"This... may hurt a little, but it'll be over quickly" I said hurriedly, then snapped the mask over my face, and turned the welder on.

I saw his back stiffen, but he didn't make any sound. The welding didn't really take long, it closed up quickly.

"Kay, you can turn over now. " he waited until I climbed off his back, then flipped onto it, staring at the ceiling.

As I as putting the stuff away, I couldn't help but reflect on it. When people weren't around, and it was just me and him, he seemed nice, calmer. Almost like he didn't need to have a imaginary wall around and image he created on Earth.

He was... different.

He didn't talk when I painted him, just laid there. Eventually, I was at his chest plates, and he fell asleep, or recharge or whatever they call it. His optics were shut, his oxygen intakes were steady. He looked tired.

I tapped his audio thing (_I think Sideswipe called them Audio Fins_) and watched as his eyes opened and he laid there for a second, before they powered up.

"You're finished, it's late, go get some sleep" I mumbled, glad that I could finally go to sleep. His knee joints creaked when he stood up, and I exited the medical bay, shutting the lights off. I knew, for a fact, he had night vision and his head lights.

My room, was on the other side of the base, and I sighed, not really wanting to have to walk that whole way. I heard Sunstreaker's big metal steps get further and further away, until they just were audible any more.

My room seemed like it was millions of miles away, but eventually I made it there. The door opened, I changed into pjs, throwing dirty clothes into a hamper and the bed became a safe haven, and my face's best friend, because that's where my face** landed **after 3 seconds of seeing it.

* * *

**So...**

**There's chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed, please Review, favorite and follow, and Poll on my page; vote if you haven't yet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This one isn't long, but I hope you like it none the less! I`m heading to my Aunt`s for a week, taking the baby horses and their Mom for training on various things and for what we call `Confirmation Registration` so I won`t be back until the 20th, but I promise to update then :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC Lily, and the rest of people you would not see in the movies and cartoons, that`s it. **

**Please excuse spelling mistakes and/or typos!**

**Please review, tell me what you think of the story, and don`t forget to vote on the poll on my page!**

* * *

Things had calmed down at Base. The Autobots had yet to pick up any Decepticon signals, so they didn't get that bad, injury wise. Occasionally, Ironhide and I spent time together, basking in his air conditioning until I had to go do more work.

Sideswipe and I hang out alot. Most of the time we go to Tim Hortons, get hopped up on Iced Capps, then drive around, giggling and laughing at nothing. Once, Sideswipe was laughing so hard, he almost crashed. The person in the opposite car honked and flipped us the bird. We stared at each other, wide eyed... then we both started laughing again.

The first time we came back from Tim's, Ratchet chewed out our ass for eating and drinking sugar. Then we headed to my room and he and I fell onto my bed, laughing.

And, the new Autobots came. Their names were Cliffjumper, Blurr, Hound and Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus was huge! He reminded me of Optimus. He and I didn't hate each other, but I wasn't his biggest fan, and he wasn't mine. We didn't socialize, I'd say 'hey' and he'd return the greeting, but that was it.

Blurr was cool. He had this thing for talking really fast. Like, _really_ fast! Faster the Bluestreak. He had a really cool alt. mode, it was a light blue, and fast as crap, I swear!

Cliffjumper was cool too. Arcee was happy to see him, she actually tackled him. I didn't know she could run that fast! Apparently, they were close, because she showed him around the whole base, then disappeared. I haven't seen her since.`

Oh well, right now I'm sitting in Sideswipe's alt. mode, we're barrelling down the highway, and we're both laughing.

"Sideswipe, where are we go-" I cut myself off in a laugh, leaning back into his seat. A laugh poured from his speakers, but his holoform's face was beet red

"Breath Sideswipe, breath!" I yelled doubling over laughing. he sucked in a big breath a few times, exhaling them loudly, then we started laughing again

"You know, Ratchet is going to have our afts!" he said, to which I nodded and laughed again.

He laughed, then placed his head on his wheel, unable to keep his weight up himself.

"Wait, Sideswipe!" I gasped, slapping my arm over his chest "You know what we should do?" I asked, widening my eyes, laughs racking through my shoulders

"What?" he face was going back to being red

I laughed, smiling a closed smile, then flicked his shoulder "We should go back, buy another Iced Capp, and bug the living crap out of Sunstreaker! We should chai him up and paint him!" I laughed.

His eyes widened and he nodded "Let's do it!" his alt. mode suddenly swerved onto an off ramp, making me laugh again, and he drove into a small city.

He drove around, both of us laughing at nothing (_Thanks you sugar!_) before we found a Timmies, then he drove through the drive-thru.

We tried so hard not to laugh as he ordered a medium Iced Capp and two straws. We continued laughing as we drove up to the window. The women behind the window, probably my age, looking bored, asked for our money, then turned to get the money from Sideswipe.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sideswipe's holoform, then a flirtatious smile graced her face. Sideswipe handed her some money, and she winked at him, then took the money and placed it in the cash register.

"Sorry, hot stuff. You still need to pay a dollar fifty" she winked, then leaned against the window. He looked dazed for a moment, then turned to me

"Lily, I-" he started laughing and pointed to me. I laughed at his face, then rummaged through my pocket for some money. I leaned over Sideswipe, handing her some change. She glared at me put the money in the cash register, then handed Sideswipe the Iced Capp.

He thanked her, and she winked. She opened her mouth to say something, probably a come on, but Sideswipe drove off, laughing and taking a sip from his straw. I laughed, and slapped his shoulder

"You just shunned a girl who was hitting on you!" I laughed, and he doubled over, laughing at nothing.

"I don't care, she was ugly" he laughed, then leaned on my shoulder, laughing. I leaned back into his chair, and couldn't help but laugh too.

We made it to the base, laughing almost the whole way, finishing the Iced Capp. The guards at the front looked at us oddly, probably wondering why we were laughing, but let us through none the less.

He entered the base, and let me out, before he transformed into his bipedal

"Oh SUNSTREAKER!" I called, skipping over. He turned and looked at me, emotionless. He and I made a point of staying out of the other's way, so this was probably a surprise ot him. Sideswipe grabbed his arm and pulled him with us.

"You need to come with us" I sang, skipping down the hall, towards their bedroom. Sideswipe unlocked the door, and pulled his twin in with him. We put him on the berth, and Sideswipe pulled out a long chain-like thing.

"What are you doing?" Sunstreaker asked in a growl. Sideswipe ignore him and chained him up, attaching the end of the chains to the wall. Sunstreaker growled and pulled against the chains "What the frag are you slaggers doing?" he growled.

"So, Sideswipe. What color do we paint him?" I asked. His optics widened and growled, pulling against the chains

"Touch me and I'll slag you two to the Pits" he growled

"Well, I am not a Cybertronian, so I an't reach the 'Pits'" I laughed, smiling up at him. He growled at me.

"Well, Lily, I think we should paint him orange" Sunstreaker growled, and pulled against the chains, restricted by the end of them, but he couldn't move his hands "Then green" Sideswipe laughed

"Okay, but then we'll repaint him golden. Just to be nice" I shrugged. I couldn't believe I was taking pity on him, but he loved his paint so I guess I'll help him.

Sideswipe sighed, but nodded "Fine", then he picked up a can of paint.

I was appointed to paint Sunny's face, only because I was small enough to repaint his audio finns. I knew they were like ears, and ears are sensitive, so I made sure to be gentle. He growled at us the whole time, until he was painted bright green.

When we finished, he was dry and vibrant. He spat out curses and threats, then, when he was dry, I took pictures on my phone.

Sideswipe put me back on Sunny's shoulders so I could paint him green. He tried to stop Sideswipe, but his hands couldn't quite reach his twin.

When we finished his green oat, laughing the whole time, Sunstreaker didn't look like himself

"Look! It's Limestreaker!" I laughed, grabbing Sideswipe's shoulder plate as we bent over laughing again. The green Sunny growled and tried to grab me. He just _barely_ missed me, before he leaned against the wall, spitting out threats

"Now Limey... don't be so sour!" I laughed, patting his leg plate "Ok Sideswipe, let's get him golden again." I said, grabbing the golden can of paint Sideswipe gave me

"Sideswipe, this is Mustard Yellow, not golden" I pointed out before he could paint his twin

"So?" Sideswipe shrugged, grabbing his brush

"Sunstreaker is golden! Not an ugly yellow, give me your paint can" I stated, waiting for the big paint com to reach me. I walked over to Sunny's side of the room, then I grabbed a small can of Sunny's actual golden, and mixed it in Sideswipe's can. I swooshed it around with my brush, then motioned for him to take it. I took another can of golden paint and let Sideswipe boost me up to Sunny's shoulder.

Sunstreaker watched me from the corner of his optic.

"I'll be right back, guys. Optimus is calling me" Sideswipe said, dropping his can "Lily I finished, just finish Sunny's face, I'll come unchain him once I'm done with Boss Bot" Sideswipe finished, walking out of the room.

Sunstreaker remained silent while I painted his audio finn, taking my time so I didn't hurt him or anything. I moved over and started on his cheek plates, which were still green. Sunstreaker watched me out of the corner of his optic, the only coming from his chest plates, presumably his Spark, which was a constant hum with a low pitch.

"Thank you" he mumbled, his eyes dimming a little before brightening again

"For what? I'm the one who came up with the idea of painting you" I laughed and smiled

"Yes, and I hate you for that. But you're also the one who convinced Sides to repaint me, not just leave me that horrendous green" his face scrunched up as he thought of the green. I laughed as I moved to his other shoulder to paint that cheek plate

"Yeah, well I don't like you as 'Limestreaker'" I smiled when he growled "I like Sunny better" I laughed when he growled again

"Don't call me that" he said, and I laughed again.

"As you wish" I pretended to bow, and felt him vibrate a little. I finished his face, and walked down from his shoulder, taking the paint and brush with me.

I climbed onto the berth, Sunstreaker still chained to the wall. I walked up to his legs, settling against the inside of his right one.

He growled at me and shook his leg

"What are you ding?" he growled.

"Wow, Sunstreaker. You really do like growling, don't ya?" I asked and he growled again "I'm staying here until Sideswipe gets back" I said, leaning my head against the metal of his calf.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his head jerk back, like he was surprised, and he continued to stare down at me.

I guess I was coming down from the sugar high that Sideswipes and I went through, because my eye lids started drooping, until they closed shut

* * *

Sideswipe entered his berth room, to find Sunstreaker and Lily sleeping. Sunny's head was resting against the wall, his optics were offline and he was still chained to the wall. Lily was in between his legs, her head was resting on the inside of Sunny's calf, and she was laying on her side. Her hands were together, and under her head like a pillow.

They both looked relaxed, and Sideswipe was surprised that Sunstreaker hadn't squished her for touching him. Sideswipe walked over and undid the chains on Sunny's servos.

Sunstreaker's optics onlined quickly, a blazing white, and a growl came out of his vocalizer. He grabbed Sideswipe shoulders, swung off the bed and pinned him to the wall.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe yelled, trying to calm him down. Lily woke up when Sunstreaker woke up and watched him attack his twin

"Sunny!" Sideswipe tried to call his name again, attempting to calm him down and out of his gladiator mode

"Sunstreaker!" Lily yelled when he activated his blade. Sunny's eyes darkened back to blue, and when he saw he had his twin against the wall, he backed up, and sat on the berth. Lily squeaked and backed out of the way so Sunny wouldn't squish her hen he sat down.

Sunstreaker looked towards the squeak to see Lily looking up at him. He furrowed his metal brows and looked up at Sideswipe "Sorry Sides, you scared me" he said, rubbing his head and moving further away from Lily.

"S'Fine" Sideswipe shrugged, knowing that he had gone into gladiator mode because Sideswipe startled him "You ok Lily?" Sideswipe asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to get some supper though, I'll see you guys later" she said, and left the room, closing the door behind her

Sideswipe watched her leave then turned towards his twin and smirked "You went into Gladiator mode because of her, didn't you?" he teased, making his twin scowl and slap him upside the helm

"Shut up" he growled, transforming down into his Lamborghini "I'm going for a drive" Sunny muttered, rolling out of the room.

Sideswipe smirked as his twin left the room

_Oh yeah, she's getting to him_ he thought as he transformed down to **his** Lamborghini and leaving the room.

* * *

**There ya go! So more bots have come! Great! Hope you enjoyed, please review, tell me what you think, and dont forget to vote on the poll on my page!**


End file.
